Death iN Turn
by 9thDimen
Summary: Title is not a mistake. "All I am is a monster, a monster that knows it's a monster and doesn't act like it's something else. A monster that tried to hide, but in doing so created chaos that I didn't want - that this monster didn't want."ShizuoxOC No Yaoi
1. Chapter One: The Stranger

Death iN Turn

Chapter One: The Stranger

The shadows danced under the street lights as the stranger walks alone in the emptied streets, moving casually under each lamp, head ducked underneath the black hood that had a single red strip down the strangers right sleeve. The figure was hunched low, looking down at its own feet, black cargo pants tucked deep into its calf high, laced up boots as it walked. Its hands tucked deeply in the front pocket of the hoodie, balled up into fists, tense and slightly shaking.

The world around it dark and cold, but this stranger didn't care. Didn't care in the least bit.

The Stranger continued to walk lifting its head once in awhile, remembering the area from when it last visited ten years ago. Its walk brought it to a bridge where the stranger stopped in its silent trudge, turning its body so it was facing the water. It lifted its head, hood still placed tightly against its head.

What is revealed is a human like face covered in bandages, only part of the face that was showing was its heavily scared eye that looked over the water lazily, its blackness that should be the white part of the eye drrank in the darkness of the water; the white pupil swiveled ever so often to watch a slight shift of the water from either a bug perching on the water's surface or a fish feasting on a bug that was foolish enough to do so.

Now the only question that should be asked from this visitor was why had it finally decided to come back to the City called Ikebukuro, and what's its intent in visiting once more?

Shizuo sighed heavily as he walked through the streets, the sun shining bright against his shaggy blonde hair and through his thin sunglasses. He swore slightly to himself realizing how pathetically stupid these glasses were. Weren't they supposed to protect his eyes from the sun? Shows how cheap they were, next time he wasn't going to buy his next pair a gas station or a grocery store.

Everyone seemed to be staring at him; it was annoying the hell out of him. The women were giving him love stricken, can't live without him stares, and the men seemed to be scared of him, making sure they didn't dare touch him in any way as he passed. He didn't give a damn if they were trying to avoid him, he just cared that they were staring at him, looking at him and taunting him. He grabbed his glasses off the bridge of his slender noise and began to open his mouth to say something, but as he opened his eyes to look at all the bastards around him that's when he saw _him._

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, sprinting towards the guy he hated with all his might, arms swinging wildly at his side; eyes glaring daggers at the guy who always seemed to piss him off every time his scrawny, fake ass of a face shows up in a mile of where he's at.

Izaya looked over to where his name was called, eyes going wide for a split second before he smiles his lazy yet fake-ass of a smile at Shizuo. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a knife and casually let it hang at his side, palm facing outward, left hand placed on his hip.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shizuo yelled once more, only mere inches away from Izaya. Once close enough, Shizuo swung his arm back along with his body and brought all his strength forward, the momentum made his left leg slightly lift, but Izaya ducked at the last minute and Shizuo smashed his fist into the wall of the building behind him making it crumble into rubble beneath his feet. Shizuo turned sharply on his heels and glared over at Izaya who was running across the street and down an alleyway. He spits at the ground, "Not this time," he said through gritted teeth. He took off after the ebony colored hair boy, his eyes narrowed in on the running figure.

Izaya ran through the alleyway and to another busy street where he runs across with ease from traffic. He turned around to look at Shizuo but was surprised to see that he already had a lamppost already in one hand, his body positioned like a baseball player. His left foot was ahead of the right and his body was slightly bent back as his right arm that was originally behind his body with the lamppost tightly in his grasp was already halfway through the swing, the lamppost then flying through the air aimed at Izaya.

"Shit!" Izaya said flying forward and hitting the ground hard, the lamppost grazing the hairs on his head. The lamppost went flying through the air and through the streets towards incoming traffic of people's fragile bodies.

"Fuck!" Shizuo yelled, mostly to himself as he watched the lamppost fly at incoming people. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" He screams for everyone to hear, his arm swinging across his body. People looked up just in time to see the lamppost flying at them. They ducked, fell, and flung themselves out of the way screaming as they did so.

Except for one.

Shizuo saw it all in slow motion, remembering the last time he hurt innocent people because of his anger. The person didn't see the lamppost in the least bit due to the fact the dumbass had a hoodie over his head and was staring at the ground as he walked. Shizuo couldn't believe that he didn't hear the other people screaming, who out of their right mind wouldn't look up? He opened his mouth to yell at the dipshit but everything was moving to slow for his liking, the lamppost moving faster than him.

The last second, the dumbass stopped walking, straightened up and turned his body toward the flying object. Shizuo eyes grew wide not believing what he saw. At first, he just saw the lamppost suddenly stopping in midflight and falling to the ground like it hit some invisible force field. Then his eyes made contact with an inhuman black one when he looked up at a person he never seen before in his life. The eye was wide; the white pupil lay steadily in the middle of a black sea of what should be the white part of an eye. The eyes was surrounded by severely scared skin, so scared that you can't even tell what color the person skin color was. His face covered in bandages, not even leaving a hold for the mouth or noise to breath properly.

But as soon as it happened the stranger looked back down at his feet and continued to walk like nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Shizuo said to himself as he watched him walk away, then he remember Izaya. He looked to where he was at last to find him not to be there anymore. Shizuo swore and kicked the ground. "Damn it, he got away again!"

Shizuo scuffed more but he couldn't help but look back at where he saw the stranger last. He must have disappeared through the crowd at some time. Shizuo shook his head and turned around and stuffed his hands into his pocket. He brought his right hand back out with a cigarette package in hand and lit a cigarette taking a long drag off it. "Stupid bastard." He kept on replaying the event he just witnessed. How the hell did that guy stop the lamppost without lifting a finger?

Shizuo shoved his right hand into his pocket and walked away with a pissed off expression. Right now he doesn't care what the hell just happened, he was just pissed off the he lost Izaya yet again and blamed the stranger for distracting him. If he didn't look so weird then maybe he wouldn't have drawn his attention for that long.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is my first Durarara fanfic. I'm not one to put an OC in such a new anime until I see the last episode. I hate doing it just in case someone dies, etc. You know how it is. I ALWAYS make my first chapter around 500-1000 words longs, extremely short for my standards. I'm also the type of person who can get bored of a story when I don't get a lot of feedback. Just how I am; So review and if I make another chapter which can happen either tomorrow or the next day depending on you guys, I promise it will be 3000 words at the least. My average is around 4000-4500 words. REVIEW! I am evil Muwahahahahahahahaha!<strong>

**Also, THE NAME IS NOT A MISTAKE! I mean to put Death iN Turn with a lower case i and an upper case N. Also, this chapter is meant to be fast paced, if you want me too I can slow it down for you.) **


	2. Chapter Two: Thank You

Death iN Turn

Chapter Two: Thank You

Kanra: Did you guys hear about iN?

Taro: Who's in?

Kanra: No, iN! So you haven't heard?

Saika: I haven't either.

Setton: I think I have, isn't that the guy who killed that rich guy called Suto?

Kanra: Yeah! I saw him yesterday!

Setton: What! Is it true that he really wears bandages all over his face?

Taro: Wait, so this guy is a killer and he's walking through Ikebukuro without anyone freaking out or the cops trying to arrest him?

Kanra: Yeah, but it was unusual.

Saika: How?

Kanra: I saw him walking yesterday during the day. I wouldn't even have noticed him unless he didn't stop the lamppost in midair that Shizuo threw. It was amazing! He didn't even touch it; it just stopped in the air and then fell to the ground!

Setton: What? Is that even possible?

Taro: How come no one ever notices him? Wasn't he in broad daylight?

Kanra: Yeah, but he was wearing a hoodie, and he was so hunched over that the hoodie was shadowing his face. I didn't even notice until he looked up and revealed his bandaged face!

Bakyura: Okay, what I miss?

Mikado flipped his phone shut as he walked out of his school thinking about whom this iN person is and if the rumors are true. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away when he saw Anri sitting on the bench flipping her phone shut as well. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Mikado smiled back and lightly jogged over to her, his smile growing.

"Want me to walk you home?" Mikado asked, the smile never faltering.

Anri nods her head, "Okay," She said shyly, a slight blush warming her cheeks.

Mikado smile grew as he watched her stand up and they both headed out together. Mikado spoke about today's event and whatnot, making friendly conversation so there wouldn't be an awkward silence between the two like most days. There was a light blush on his face every time he glanced down at Anri to see if she was still paying attention. To his surprise, even after looking for the fifth time, she was still smiling up at him with the same light blush gracing her to perfect cheeks. He's gotten use to that look now. Before, when she first gave him that look he would be flabbergasted and too shy to even talk ending up sweating himself out dry. Now, his blush only grows and his voice just slightly races through what he was talking about. But soon, he hoped, that would pass as well.

"We'll it was a lot funnier when Masaomi said it," Mikado laughed from embarrassment as he scratched his head as a sign that, in fact, he was embarrassed.

"Hey, what's happening up ahead?" Anri asked with her usual timid tone. Mikado looked to where she was pointing and saw a couple of people, people who look like they may belong to a gang due to what they are wearing, circling someone wearing a black hoodie with a single red strip down his right arm. He was hunched low and walking, or at least trying to walk.

Mikado started to feel cold threads crawl up his spine. The first thing that popped into his mind was iN and suddenly, he felt drawn to go over and see what was happening, even if it was only to listen in.

Anri grabbed his arm, "Mikado, wait, something isn't right. I don't think this is a good idea." She sounded worried.

Mikado turned around and smiled. "I'm not going to intervene unless I have to, promise." He casually walked over to the gang and followed slowly behind with his hands in his pocket. He listened intently to what they were saying to the hooded character.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" One said, he also had a hoodie over his head but his is white and his pants are so baggy that they almost seem to be sagging to his knees. "Who wears bandages all over their face in public? Why didn't you stay in the hospital, freak?"

Mikado felt his eyes go wide. He remembered what Kanra said about iN, but before he jumps to conclusion he was going to listen some more.

"Ew, look at his eye. That's just disgusting, where you in some kind of fight freak, or maybe a fire? No wonder you're wearing that bandage, if you're eye looks that bad I can't imagine what the rest of your face looks like," another one said, he had a sly smile plastered on his face. He wore something similar to the last guy who spoke, but he was wearing a shirt that looked four sizes too big. The guy who just spoke bent his head down so he was looking directly into her face but the hooded figure turned his head away. "So, he is paying attention to us. Must not be an idiot after all."

They all started to laugh then the one who spoke first walked over to the hooded guy's side and put his arm around him. "So, what are you doing in Ikebukuro anyways, freak?" When he didn't answer the stupid gang members' smile turned to a frown. "What, do you think you're too good for us?" Still nothing is said. "Okay," he let go and stood in front of the hooded guy making him stop in his walking. "That's enough playing around, why don't we look and see what's under those bandages." He reaches out toward the hooded figures face but he takes a long step back and turns the other way to walk away, but was cut off by one of the gang members.

"Now, now, now, play nice or this will get messy." They all smiled at the hooded guy, but this guy had guts, he turned around and tried walking away yet again. This time the guy with the white hoodie, Mikado thinking he's the small gang leader, grabbed the hoodied guys shoulder and pulled him back hard. He turned the hooded guy and swung his arm back then forward where it made contact with hooded guys stomach. Nothing was heard, not even a gasp from the hooded guy. When the fist receded he stood back up in his lazy slouch but didn't make any indication that he was punched in the least bit.

"What the hell?" The leader swung his fist and made contact with the hooded guys jaw turning him around ever so slightly so Mikado can finally see his bandaged face.

And his black eye.

Mikado gasped and the hooded guys eye glanced up at him, the scaring around his eyes was white and red, but old making Mikado wonder more about this guy, and even more so if this is the famous iN Kanra was talking about. The hooded guy's body snapped back into place acting, once again, like nothing happened. "You stupid fucker!" This time he landed a moorage of punches all over the poor guys body, his body slightly lifting off the ground. Soon, the other gang members got in on the punching, kicking the legs in of the hooded guy and making him fall to his knees. The hands that were previously in the pockets of his hood fell out to reveal white slender fingers that hit the cement floor hard making a slap sound that even Mikado could hear from where he was standing.

The pedestrians all got out of the way of the fight, not trying in the least bit to help the poor hooded figure that was getting his ass kicked for no apparent reason. Mikado took a step forward but found himself not being able to take another. He was frightened, scared, he gritted his teeth together yelling at himself to move, to even say something. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to help this guy, for all he knows he's just some random person that is just misunderstood. May not even be the infamous iN – those could just be contacts in his eye; they do make those, a full eye contact. He saw them on the internet once.

Someone, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to intervene. His blonde hair glistened in the sun, he wasn't wearing his trademark glasses but his face was scrunched up into a furrow of fury. He grabbed the white hoodie guy by the head making him scream out in pain and wonder.

"I-I-It's Shizuo!" The other three gang members yelled simultaneously. "What the hell is he doing here?" Another said, all frightened to the point of pissing their pants.

Shizuo, on the other hand, had a wicked smile plastered on his face, but still looked furious beyond measure. "Violence," he said through gritted teeth. "To the innocent, especially one that doesn't fight back is prohibited in my town." All was said slow and with immense anger that even Mikado was trembling in his own shoes.

He threw the guy to the right over to a building where he easily broke through the side making the other gang members take a step back and each bringing out their knives as defense. Shizuo looked at the three, growling as he did so. "That was a mistake," he sounded animalistic. He sprinted forward taking on all three at once.

Mikado shook his head and looked back over at the hooded guy who slowly got back up, reached up and fixed his hoodie, looked over at Shizuo and then began to walk away. Mikado looked at him dumbfounded; not believing that he was just going to walk away after Shizuo just saved him. Mikado jogged over to the hooded guy and began to walk with him. "You're just going to leave without saying thank you?" He asked him, but he didn't respond, wouldn't even look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Maybe he couldn't talk, maybe his injuries are extreme. "At least stay until Shizuo is done taking care of them…"

Right on cue Mikado heard Shizuo yell out, "Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?" Mikado stopped and turned around to see Shizuo stomping over toward them. To tell you the truth, Mikado almost pissed himself as well. Shizuo, the most powerful man in Ikebukuro was closing in on him fast with his original pissed off face, more than pissed off painted on his face.

Shizuo walked passed Mikado and grabbed the hooded guys shoulder and turned him around so he was looking at him. Shizuo was about to yell more but stopped when he saw his "face". "It's you! Wait, I just saved your sorry ass from those idiots and this is how you say you're sorry?"

Mikado almost asked him why he cares because the last time he saw him save someone he himself ignored that person when they also tried to say they were thankful. Why is this one any different? But he stopped himself; he didn't want to get caught in the middle of this fire storm.

The hooded guy stood there, not saying a word like before. Shizuo bent down so he was face to face with this guy, but the guy looked away. Shizuo then swiveled his own head so he was face to face with him again, trying to make eye contact. But again, he looked away. Shizuo continued to "face dance" with him, trying to make eye contact. Shizuo began to grunt with irritation, a growl escaping his throat as it continued. Mikado took a step back afraid that this might get messy.

Then Shizuo did the unexpected. He straightened up and turned around flipping him off as he did so. "Fuck you then, this is the last time I'll ever help an idiot like you." He stomped off and Mikado watched him walk away, then he turned his attention back to the hooded guy who was already turned back around and walking the opposite direction. This time Mikado just watched, this guy was hopeless. He had problems, Mikado knew that, but why be silent or show any recognition when someone was trying to speak to him? The name iN kept flashing through his mind again.

Was that really him?

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. The Stranger felt welcomed by the night sky. Today was – strange. The Stranger was confused by today's actions. Why would those boys attack it? Why did it do wrong? All it was doing was searching, searching for something then it will leave this city once it is found.<p>

The Stranger sighed heavily, its hunched shoulders moving while it sighed. It liked the night time, the night air. There was no one in the streets at this time of night, if there were they were either at some party or on another street. Not this one, it made sure of it. It sniffed they air – nothing. It couldn't smell what it was looking for.

It began to walk, smelling as it did so. Today's events began to riddle its mind, making it distracted. The man with the blonde hair, the one it saw yesterday during the day who threw that lamppost at it, saved it. It was grateful, but it will not speak to a stranger. It doesn't trust anyone, not after what it went through the last time it was here.

No. It will not trust another human again. Not even one it questioned the man's humanity, wondering if maybe he wasn't human after all. Humans cannot be trusted. Then that boy, even after he saw its eyes, didn't look at it like it was a monster. That boy was strange indeed, but he was human. It was sure of it, he reeked of humanity. He was with a girl not too long ago; she was hiding in the shadows. It remembered looking over at her, her hand was hiding behind her back and her eyes were glowing red. It recognized that glow. It found this city to be rather interesting. More interesting than the last time it visited ten years ago.

Then it stopped when something strange reached its nose. The Stranger turned sharply on its heels and walked rather fast down an alleyway.

There was a large metal fence. The smell was coming from behind it. The Stranger found the latch to the door and entered. As it continued to walk it saw someone lying on the ground, the strong sense of blood growing stronger. When The Stranger walked closer it saw a tall slender man lying on his side wearing an all too familiar bar tender uniform and his wild blonde hair now dirtied from the ground, lying on his side while holding the side that was upwards. His hand was covered with blood; there was a gun on the ground.

"Damn it," the familiar Blonde said through gritted teeth. "Why does this always happen to me? Those fucking bastards." He turned so he was lying on his back. It looked down at his face; it was sweaty and whiter than usual from the lost of blood. The blonde man finally noticed The Stranger standing there. He made eye contact instantly, his face growing into a grimace. "You," was all he said.

He seemed to get into a lot of trouble every time it sees him. The Stranger bent down and took its right hand out of its hoodie pocket. Slender fingers reach down and lightly touch the hand of the blonde boy. It was flooded by feelings and flashes of past event. A boy with dark brown hair, maybe even black, someone he truly cares for. Another boy with black hair that had a knife in his hand, it felt complete hatred for him. Then more flashes of a woman injured, and it felt remorse, sorrow, hated for himself.

This man, it knew now, wasn't like most humans.

It reached down and lightly touched the bullet wound. "What the hell are you doing?" The Blonde said then grimaced, but grabbed its wrist then stopped when its palm started to glow a white light and the pain started to recede from the area. When the light dissipated it pulled its hand back and stood back up.

It began to walk away again, it could hear the blonde make a clueless sound before stand up and saying, "It's gone, it's healed… hey, wait!" he yelled out. This time it stopped. "Why?" The Blonde asked.

The Stranger didn't turn around but instead surprised both itself and the blonde. "Thank you," The voice was – feminine, low and sweet.

It… She continued to walk away. The blonde stood there dumbfounded; to confused to say or think about what just happened. After the girl left from his sight he shook his head, reached into his pocket and pulled out his package of cigarettes. "Wasn't expecting that."

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay, this chapter was a little shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I wanted to move things along. This chapter wasn't suppose to come out until about chapter fivish, but I really do not know how long I will be interested in this story, so I moved things along. I hope things weren't as fast as the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!)<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Sister

Death iN Turn

Chapter Three: Sister

_The only thing I love is myself. A love for others is nonexistent for someone like me, someone who is a monster since the first moment he was born. My life, most would say, is a living hell. To others I can smell their sorrow for me, other even envy me. But everything was a lie, everyone is a lie. They can hide behind their masks of emotions, but the truth is that everyone only cares for themselves. It's how humans work. I despise them all; they are an insect that needs to be terminated. And I'm the one that will have the pleasure to be the terminator, the one to end all their lives. And I will use her to be the one blamed. She makes it too easy and once she falls I will laugh and piss on her grave once the time comes. Oh, how I can't wait for the day, the day my sister dies because of my doing._

Celty watched the TV with her… smoke. Her legs twitching once in awhile, then her body following with squirms of pleasure and excitement. Her idol, Kasuka Heiwajima, was on the TV talking about his new movie he was making. Celty squealed, or at least squealed in her "mind" as her arms wiggled in front of her watching her favorite actor speak about how awesome –

Suddenly, the program stopped and a news bulletin popped in its place. Celty excitement cease as she picked up the controller to change it to another channel, a little mad by the incident but stopped before she pushed the button; the words _Murder _catching her eyes that made her thumb stop in mid push.

"Last night, at around midnight, Sanzo, the head boss of Nataro Industries was brutally murdered last night. When interviewing the woman who found him she said it was nothing she has ever seen before," The news lady said with no emotion whatsoever of the incident. Soon, the camera switched to a different room where a light haired, older woman took up the television screen.

"It was like nothing I ever seen before," She repeated what the reporter just said, her eyes showing a distant look as she thought back to the incident, a shudder running through her body. "It looked like he was ripped to pieces, body pieces were flown everywhere," she began to tear up, her arms wrapping around her torso as she thought back to the horrific incident.

The reporter that was interviewing her gave her a tissue and she took it thankfully as she whipped her eyes. Once her eyes dried the reporter began to ask questions. "What do you mean by ripped apart, ma'am?"

The woman looked at the reporter stunned, like a dear in headlights. "T-there were no knife marks, no cuts, nothing. It literally looked like his limps where pulled from his body, and… and…" She began to cry this time, pulling her face into her hands and her sobbing began to grow. "I'm sorry," she finally chocked out. "I thought I can do this, but I can't. Please excuse me." She stood up and walked out of view of the camera.

The view went back to the reporter lady that began to talk in her monotone of a voice, but Celty wasn't listening anymore. Her thoughts raced over what she just heard. Who would have the strength to rip someone apart? Shizuo of course would, but he wouldn't do such a brutal thing like that. No. This was someone else, but who?

Celty began to shudder at the thought of seeing some ripped apart. Maybe that woman didn't look at it right. Yeah, that had to be it!

"Breaking news!" Celty looked back up to see the reporter lady talking once more, she could see her eyes scanning the words as she read them on the screen, very unprofessional like for a reporter, but it seemed that she didn't care at the moment. "The police found two more bodies five hours ago, our reporters said they just got the information in not too long ago. It looks to be the same incident as before. Both victims were brutally torn apart, limb by limb, and scattered across their apartment floors. Police has confirmed that the two killing are linked, but the two victims themselves were random killings, not connected. The police have found a suspect but there are no leads in finding this certian suspect. In one of the cameras that was outside the building the police sees a suspicious stranger leaving one of the apartments wearing a black hoodie, with a red strip coming down the left side sleeve –" The reporter paused and squinted at the screen. "And was wearing bandages the covered his whole face except the left part of his eye."

Celty stood up and began to text Shinra immediately. This was not a coincidence.

Shinra, on the other hand, already knew of the news as well. He was on his way home and told Celty if she was scared then he was more than willing to make her more comfortable for the time being. Celty didn't text him back. Of course, she loved him and they were going to have their time together, but he doesn't have to talk about it all the time. Besides, she had the creepy crawlies after hearing about the incident on the news. She knew something bad was going to come of it and Shinra, like his usually self, won't take her seriously.

When he arrived she immediately started to type on her PDA. _"Don't you think it to be strange?"_

Shinra shrugged his shoulders. "Stuff like this happen, just let the police handle it." He walked over to her and grabbed both of her shoulders with his hands softly. "You know if you're scared Celty, I'm here to make you more comfortable." A smile crossed his lips, more or less innocent, but Celty still stepped away showing him her PDA.

"_Not when you're acting like that." _

Shinra slump his shoulders and began to pout. "You're no fun," his voice mimicking his posture.

* * *

><p>Celty took the bike out when darkness fell. Shinra insisted that she stay, but she told him that she had a bad feeling about the murders and she was going for a midnight stroll to clear her mind. It did bother her, something definitely isn't right about the situation.<p>

When she rode off, her bike made a loud horse screech and took off down the almost emptied road. Every time she revved up the engine of her bike, the horse spirit would screech and everyone in hearing range would run to see her coming. Some would occasionally take pictures, others just wanted to see her ride her horse bike. Some she sees waving at her but she wouldn't wave back. If she did, then it would just slow her down. And besides, she doesn't want everyone to know how friendly she actually was.

Celty felt bad leaving Shinra home alone, but she needed to get out of there, not only to clear her mind but also to get Shinra to stop pestering her to go to bed early with him tonight.

That's when she sees a large vending machine fly up into the air then back down making a loud smashing sound when it hit the cement. Celty shook her head, what is Shizuo up to now? She quickly turns right to where she saw the flying vending machine, and to no surprise she sees Shizuo walking away from four boys (That looked like they belong in a gang), all beaten up and bloodied lying on the ground motionless. If Celty didn't know any better she would have thought he killed them, but looking closer she could see their chest rising and falling as they breathed.

Celty shook her head and brought out her PDA once Shizuo saw her and started to walk in her general direction. _"What they do to deserve that?"_

"They shot me," he said with a growl.

Celty looked him over and began to type again, _"You don't look shot?"_

Shizuo spat on the ground, reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "They did it the other night."

"_Still, no gunshot wound?"_

Shizuo took a long drag off his cigarette and let it hang there at the side of his lips. "I got better."

"_That fast?"_

Shizuo looked away from Celty and down the alleyway away from her, his eyes distant as he thought about something. "I had some help healing."

"_Who?"_

"I dunno, some girl…"

Celty perked up as she began to type again. _"A girl? Really? She wasn't afraid of you…"_ She brought her PDA back down and typed some more, her fingers moving a mile a second. _"Or…"_

But Shizuo didn't read the rest when he spoke, he placed his hand on his head as he began to scratch and closed his eyes. "There's nothing to say. I don't even know what she looks like; she had these weird bandages all over her face…"

"_Wait, she had bandages all over her face? Was she also wearing a black hoodie with a red strip going down her left arm?" _Celty waited patiently for Shizuo to respond as he thought about it, his hand moved down to his chin as he did so.

"No, it was on the right side, I'm sure of it."

Celty thought about it as well, maybe the police got it wrong. She shook her head and wrote on her PDA once more. _"On the news today there were three murders, all were ripped apart. The suspects…"_She began to type the rest and then showed it to him_. "Was seen leaving the building wearing all bandages and a hoodie that had a red strip down the left arm?"_

Shizuo thought about it some more, pondering. As he opened his mouth to speak a loud screech of a woman was heard from the distance. "Come on," Shizuo said and ran off toward the scream.

The screaming continued so it wasn't hard to find where it was coming from. People are already forming around the apartment complex looking up at the second story where the screaming is heard.

"HE'S DEAD," the woman screamed from inside the second story building. "HE"S DEAD! YOU KILLED…" Then a loud, gut wrenching noise was heard. The woman screamed once more as it began to distort and sound inhuman. Then all was quite.

Shizuo was about to bust down the door of the apartment building but before doing so Celty grabbed his arm and pointed upwards. A figure in a black hoodie was at the window; then jumped down not too far from them. The hooded figure landed and stood up just as quickly as it fell, not even hurting his legs. Someone began to scream, "IT'S HIM! It's iN!"

And just like that everyone began to run and disperse the now crime scene. Celty was the first to make a move, she snaked her shadows out toward the hooded guy but it seemed like he knew it was coming. He jumped away from the shadow and turned toward the two. His face was indeed bandaged up.

"That's not her, the eye that wasn't covered was on the right side, not the left, and it was heavily scared!" Shizuo yelled. But the eye was still black and the pupil shown white in the night air. The hooded guy looked at the two, his black eye squinting into a glare; then suddenly the ground beneath them began to shift until it started to break apart and shoot up at the two, they both jumped to the side dodging the debris that somehow magically broke and began flying towards them.

"What the hell?" Shizuo yelled as he dodged the cement that was flung at him. He landed on his hands and feet and he crouched there in a dog like position. When he looked up at the stranger he began to glare and grit his teeth. "How the hell did he do that?" He shook his head and ignored it. "Whatever you did just pissed me off!" He began to run at the guy full throttle, pushing off the ground with both his feet and hands. Once close enough Shizuo swung his arm back and… couldn't bring it forward.

The hooded guy had his hand out, and right when he straightened it Shizuo couldn't move. And just like that, he was flung backwards through the apartment building wall when the guy just simply flexed his fingers.

Celty tried once more to capture him with her shadows, but he was too fast. He jumped out of the way once more and began to sprint away from her. Celty began to run as well, called on her horse and it came to her where she jumped on it and took off after the hooded guy. He can run fast, but Celty's bike was faster. She was almost close enough to reach out and touch him but he suddenly turns left down an alleyway and Celty had to quickly turn around and follow him. Once she made it to the entrance she revved up her bike and screeched down the alleyway. But the end leads to a dead end where she slides to a halt. But the hooded guy was nowhere to be seen. Celty scolded herself, but there was nothing to do now. She drove back down the alleyway only to meet up with a pissed off Shizuo.

"Do you get him?" He said through gritted teeth. Celty shook her head, (Helmet). "Damn it, who the hell was that?"

Celty began to type on her PDA and showed it to him. _"Or what was it?"_

Shizuo shook his head, his anger only growing. "I don't give a fuck what he is; all I care about is getting revenge. AH! I can't believe I let him throw me like that!" He began to pace back and forth, his hands in fists at his side.

Celty tried to calm him down. _"There's nothing we can do now. Why don't you tell me about that girl who was also bandaged last night? How did she heal you?"_Celty tried her best to draw his attention away from what just happened, and it seemed to work.

Shizuo shook his head and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. Where his other one went will only be a mystery to her. Once he finished off his cig, he tossed it on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. He was calm enough to speak now as he told her what happened to him the other night, how the strange bandaged girl healed him, etc.

"_And you're sure it wasn't the same person?" _

"Like I said," Shizuo said lighting another cigarette and looking off into the distance. "The eye that was showing was on the right side as well as the red strip."

"_Well, maybe she switched eyes?"_

Shizuo shook his head and spat on the ground. "No, and besides this guy was taller; almost as tall as me. The girl I met last night only went up to my chest." Then his face distorted back into his normal pissed of look. "But once I find that stupid fucker I'm going to kill him!"

Celty watched as Shizuo began to pace back and forth mumbling something that was mashed between cuss words and the word kill itself. She placed her hand on her helmet and shook her head. This was total déjà vu, she didn't see the point in trying to calm him down now. At least there are no pedestrians around.

When Celty made it back home Shinra came bounding in the room, arms extended wide. "Celty, you're home!" Right when he was about to hug her and his lips puckered for a kiss (kiss her where, Celty didn't know), Celty sidestepped and Shinra swung his arms hugging himself and falling face first into the ground. "Celty… Why did you do that?" His voice was muffled from the carpet but she could still hear the disappointment.

Celty bent down and showed him her PDA, _"I'm sorry, it's just tonight wasn't a good night."_

"Oh, yeah, what happened?" Shinra said while standing up and fixing his glasses that somehow didn't break when he fell.

Celty sighed, her shoulders slouching down and she began to pace, her cloud of smoke seemed to be emitting more smoke than usual as she began to hug herself, but then she started to tip on her PDA once her pacing slowed. _"It was so strange! I mean, we found the murderer and I'm pretty sure it's the guy called iN, you know the one her murdered Suto! Okay, well, the thing is Shizuo…"_

Celty explained the events that happened that night. Shinra, after hearing every bit of detail, nodded his head and had his hand on his chin the whole time she explained the situation. Once finished, he stood there as he thought about it. "Maybe there are two iN's!" He exclaimed, feeling proud of himself.

Celty sighed ant typed, _"We already figured that."_

Shinra's eye twitched and he fixed his glasses as he looked at the ground, the color pink gracing his cheeks. If Celty had a head she would have cocked it to the side and stared at his cuteness. Her shoulders moved like she was giggling and took a step forward to put Shinra into her arms. She hugged him hard and Shinra, more than eagerly hugged her back. Once they broke apart, Celty began to type again, _"Tomorrow night, Shizuo and I are going to go searching again; seems like this iN guy likes to kill at night."_

* * *

><p><span>The next night:<span>

The female stranger stood in front of Semyon's sushi, (or, at least the guy Simon was helping with his sushi shop), clutching her stomach as it made loud and audible growls that everyone could hear within a mile. She hunched lower and lower as the growls intensified, giving her immense pain.

"Hey!" Said an all too familiar voice. The female stranger looked up to see Semyon approaching her, a smile that always seemed to be on his face, directed toward hers. She reached up and pulled her hoodie more over her head when she noticed other people staring. Semyon approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't expect to see you here friend! It's been a long five years since Russia."The female stranger nodded her head, and once again grabbed her stomach when it began to grumble again. She wouldn't look up at him, but her embarrassment could be seen clear through her face wraps. "Come in, my Sushi will help, yes?"

The stranger reluctantly let Semyon lead her inside. She made sure her head stayed low and secure under her hoodie, hiding from any curious eyes. After all, she seen sketches of herself on TV's she saw passing by windows of stores, the letters suspect in murders running across the screen while her sketch is being displayed.

Semyon led her to a booth, away from the crowd of people that his store was serving. He sat her down, told her that her food will be up shortly, and in just a couple of minutes she was presented with a whole plate of sushi that she eagerly ate when no one was looking.

Semyon generously gave her another plate saying that she can have all she can eat for free. The female stranger nodded her head.

"So what do you guys think of this new iN character?" Someone said from another booth next to her. She glanced over, being careful not to draw any unwanted attention and saw four people sitting in a booth. She could tell they were good friends by how relaxed they looked with friendly smiles present on their faces. She didn't recognize them; one she thought looked out of place amongst the three. He was bigger than the rest of them, had a blue handkerchief over his head and wore a heavy coat. But he smiled at his friends as they talk nonchalantly about a certain topic she found quite interesting.

The one who just spoke, a female, continued, "I heard he murdered two more people in their homes, but this time he got caught in the act."

The one with the handkerchief hat-thing began to speak, "Yeah, I heard this morning on the news. I just hope he gets stopped soon."

"Yeah," another one of the group members said. She didn't care which one it was because she turned her head when the guy with the handkerchief looked up at her. She looked back down at her sushi, shook her head and stood up. She was sure that he saw her and if he was watching the news then he most likely saw the sketch as well.

Seymon noticed her stand up and walked over to her. "Going already? But you didn't finish your food yet." The female stranger bowed and said her thanks to her old friend. When she turned around she made sure she turned the other way away from the group of friends.

She took one step, but to her dismay, the one with the handkerchief hat called out, "Hey, wait." She could hear him get up but she wouldn't stop walking. "Hey!" He called out again. Once she made it outside she turned to the right to walk away quickly but she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. "Wait, just hold on for one second." She tried to walk forward, but his grasp tightened. So she stood there not turning around or acknowledging him in the least bit.

Seymon walked out as well and looked between the two. "You know her?"

"Her?" He pulled on her shoulder to turn around, but she wouldn't, so instead he moved and stood in front of her. He bent down to look at her face and she closed her eyes before they made eye contact. "Hey, aren't you…?"

"Hey now, no long faces, yes? Why don't we go back inside and all have some more sushi?" Seymon said, trying to break the tension.

But the handkerchief hat guy wasn't paying attention to what Seymon had to say.

"Hey, Kadota, do you know this person?" The female spoke up again.

"Her face," Said Kadota as he stood back up straight. "Is bandaged, just like the suspect that was on TV, even the hoodie is the same."

They gasped and the female stranger could hear them take a step back away from fear... _Fear, _she thought. _It's the natural instinct for humans. They have the right to fear me. If I stay to long then they will die. Fear… I fear for them._

Seymon spoke up again, "Hey, I'll give everyone here free Sushi if we just all go back inside and…"

"Now's not the time Simon," Kadota said a serious undertone can be heard in his voice. "So, what now?" He asked the stranger.

The female stranger didn't respond, her head still hanging low.

* * *

><p>Celty meet Shizuo in town next to a gas station. He was leaning against the wall smoking his cigarette with his glasses placed lazily at the end of his nose. It bewildered her how he still wears those blue sunglasses even at night. She stopped in front of him and he got on the back placing a helmet that she gave him firmly on his head, and she took off without a word. To tell the truth, she really doesn't know where to start looking. Right now, they are just going at this blind.<p>

That is, until a loud explosion like noise rocketed the earth and a cloud of smoke broke up through the sky. "There," Shizuo said pointing ahead toward the obvious. "That has to be the bastard!"

Celty took off with speed toward the cloud of smoke. It wasn't long until she arrived, the smoke now just settling on the ground. She got off her bike, Shizuo doing the same and they ran to the middle of the mess. The ground looked like a meteorite decimated it, and in the middle of the rubble was the same man that Shizuo and Celty ran into with last night. He was crouched down low, hands on the ground and he slowly looked up toward someone to the left of them… Well, more like glaring.

"Holy Shit!" Someone else yelled. Celty looked over to where the guy was glaring and saw Kadota and his group of friend lying on the ground looking at a person in front of them. There was another figure crouched, he was standing in front of Kadota and his friends arms extended. What surprised her most was the debris that was floating in the air, and when he let his arms fall, so did the debris. (At least, until more began to fly at them where he flung his arms up once more to block the debirs.)

"It's nice to see you still haven't lost your touch, sister!" The guy who was in the middle of the crater yelled out viciously as he slowly stood back up. When the person who blocked the debris stood up as well Celty could see (now is a girl), she too had the same outfit on as the man in the crater.

"That's her," Shizuo said looking at the person who blocked the Debris.

Celty looked over at the girl once more, she didn't speak to the man that she now suspects was her brother. The man in the crater grew irritable, he clutched his hands together and a loud audible growl escaped his masked lips as he looked at his sister with complete and under hatred and Celty feared that this wasn't going to turn out in the better interest of the human pedestrians.

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay, Please review if you like, I'm a REVIEWING WHORE and to sustain my whoreiness I need your reviews!)<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: To The Death

Death iN Turn

Chapter Four: To The Death

The Female stranger wouldn't look at the one called Kadota, it was a mistake coming here. She can't stay in one area for too long. If he was going to make the first move it would be best if it was when no one was around. Or, she would make the first move if she could just only find him. But it never turns out that way; he would always make the first move. No matter how hard she tries, she can never find him first. It was like he knew how to hide his scent from her.

Seymon, or Simon as they call him, tried his best to ease the tension, but to no success.

"Heyyyy," said the female as she walked over to Kadota and the stranger, a scared expression is present on her young face. "Maybe we should just leave, act like we didn't see anything." She laughed a strange forced laugh, the stranger thought.

Then it hit her.

She could smell him now. Her eyes grew wide and her head shot up to look at the sky, the smell growing stronger. The one named Kadota took a step back from surprise as he stared at her face. She didn't pay any more attention to him, at least, until she saw _him_. Her eyes shot back down at everyone around her. Innocent people that have no idea what's coming towards them.

He was already dropping down near her, she felt his powers growing as he fell from she didn't know where.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled at them. She watched as they flinched at her voice, probably just now realizing she is, well… a girl, but they stood there like morons. "Damn it," she spat out, brought her arms up and pushed them back away from her toward Simon's sushi, (er, the person he's helping sushi restaurant). She turned sharply on her heel and brought up her arms already expecting the debris that was already flying at her. She stopped them with ease, after all they were only the size of a fire hydrant and… what looks like one is flying at her that is the size of a minivan. She dropped the debris she already stopped and stopped the large one with even more ease.

Next more were being flung, much smaller pieces. She would laugh if she was that sort of person, but today, she wasn't. Yes, it was comical to think that he can get past her defense with such trivial attacks.

"Holy shit!" That Kadota kid yelled. She looked back behind her to see him and his friends all lying on the ground behind her staring at her and her brother, fear clear on their faces.

"It's nice to see you still haven't lost your touch, sister!" Her brother yelled with ferocity, something she knew was his normal tone with her. He stood up straight, head bent low as he looked at her with a venomous eye. She mimicked him, standing up as well, but instead looked at him with her normal lazy stare. This seemed to irk him quite a bit; he clutched his hands together and made a loud audible growl of frustration and then looked back up at his sister with complete and utter hatred.

"You stupid FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed, swinging his arms wildly in front of him and then placing them on his face where he screamed some more. "Stop looking at me like that, stop it, stop it, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" He was now shaking his head back and forth, his hands on his face like he was gouging his eyes out, but she knew better.

She glanced around her, there were so many innocent lives, and most will lose their lives today. She felt bad, they didn't deserve this, but the ones who are standing around with curiosity will most likely die. They always do.

Then her eyes caught someone else, his blonde hair making it easy to find him when she wasn't even looking for him. He was looking at her and then he was looking at her brother, more like glaring. So, they must have met earlier. She was surprised he was still alive after meeting up with her brother.

"I'm going to kill you!" Her Brother yelled, "I swear I'm going to kill you for what you have done!" he charged forward, each step he took made a small indent in the cement underneath his foot.

The strange woman also charged forward. If she had to fight him now there is no need to run. Running will just lead to more deaths. Today will be the day where they will settle the score. Today, only one will come out alive. This she knew was fact.

They met half way, arms swung out and once their fists meet a shock wave of pure power erupted around them forming a barrier around where they were standing.

There fists pushed against each other, sending shockwaves of power at one another in hopes to knock the other one down to make the final blow. One slip up and it was all over. The sister gritted her teeth underneath her wraps, her one eyes in a fine slit as she watched her own bothers eyes mimicking hers, but more animalistic. Her eyes glanced at the barrier of power that formed around them; if anyone tried to help her they would surely get fried.

Then her brother did something she wasn't expecting. He reached over with his other arm ripping it to shreds from their power, all the way to the bone in some parts and grabbed her arm and swung her down on the ground hard. She kicked up with her feet when he tried to reach for her neck, he stumbled backwards, just enough time for her to stand up and punch back. Once her fist was close enough, he regained his balance reached up with his hand and grabbed her wrists and brought his other fist into her face. She was flung backwards from the sheer force and power he held in that single punch. Her body did a couple of back flips, something she couldn't control, and the first thing that touched the ground was her face.

She hit right cheek first, did another flip, hit her forehead, and flipped more on the cement itself each part of her body seemed to hit the cement at the right angle. She skidded to a halt and before she can comprehend what just happened her brother was already over her, his fist digging deep with each punch into her stomach; her body sinking into the cement with each bone breaking punch.

She had to get away; she wasn't going to last much longer. She pushed her hands into his face and build up all the energy she had and used her "powers" to push him off her and sent him flying through a building and into the next.

The sister rolled to her side, wet coughing as she did so. She reached up and pulled herself out of the small hole her brother punched her in. She had a second to breathe, seemed he needs to collect himself before he goes on the attack again. She reached down to her stomach and a white light began to glow from her hands, she had to heal herself.

But, to her own fear, her brother came from behind and grabbed her by the hoodie and flung her back into a light pole and then skidding on the ground to a stop. She ended up coughing more, feeling some sort of wetness sticking to her wraps around her lips.

"I won't let you – heal yourself…" he said while gasping for breath. His wraps around his face was completely gone revealing a face that looked to be badly burned, recent burns from her powers. Blood was dripping down his face and one eye was damaged shut, his left revealing his normal big bright blue eye on his right. His hoodie was no longer there either, must have ripped off when he was flung through the building.

The sister stood up, holding onto her side but fell to her right knee. She coughed some more watching her world go from clear to blurry. Her brother limped up to her slowly and all she can do is watch.

_I lost, _she thought to herself. _I can't believe I lost. This is where it ends. _

Her brother was now in front of her, she closed her eyes when he began to speak. "What? No fighting back? No last words? Come on sister, if I'm going to kill you I would like to hear you plead with your final words." He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her on her back. "Come on! Scream! Plead!"

But she wouldn't say anything; she won't say anything to him.

"Fine, die like the bitch you are!" A white mist like energy starts to ooze out of her mouth and eyes. _This is it, _she thought her last thoughts. _He gets all my powers and I'll become nothing. _The mist began to grow in front of her face, until all her energy is almost drained and her vision began to grow black.

She was going to die… At least until a trashcan can flying at her brother missing her but knocking her brother off of her and onto his side. The mist came back into her, giving her full life once again. But her vision was still growing black. She looked to the side to see where the trashcan came from and saw the blonde she saved a couple nights ago. He came running at her, looking into her eye. Next to him was a woman with a cat like looking helmet and a black rider suit. Something black, like shadows, came out of her right sleeve and a large scythe came into view.

_A Dullahan, _was her last thoughts before she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Shizuo watched as she got her assed kicked. Every time she was knocked on her ass, got punched, whatever, he would yell damn and clutch his hands and grit his teeth together.<p>

When she finally made a good blow and her brother was flung backwards through two buildings he smiled. He watched as she tried to heal herself, he wanted to go over there and help her. How? He didn't know. But out of nowhere her stupid fucking brother came out of nowhere and pulled her hoodie and flung her back, giving her no time to heal her injuries.

Then he was on top of her and this strange mist came out of her wraps. That's when he lost it, he grabbed the thing nearest to him, which in his case was a trashcan and chuck it at the guy. With so much practice at chucking things at Izaya, he had no problem not hitting the stranger that helped him a couple of nights ago. He flung off her and onto his side, the strangers mist going back into her body and she began to cough and breathe again. The front of her wraps was covered with blood; Shizuo ran for her. She looked over at him and their eyes meet then she closed her eye and he knew she passed out. Celty already had her scythe on her hand as she ran after the brother.

The brother got back up and looked over at his sister then back at Celty. Then his head looked over to the left, so did Shizuo and he saw Simon making his way over as well. The brother stood there like he was calculating something, shook his head and turned to run. He was outnumbered.

"YOU BETTER RUN ASSHOLE!" Shizuo yelled as he knelt down to the girl who saved him. He reached for her face and turned her head so she was looking at him. Well, not exactly looking at him since she was unconscious.

Simon ran over to Shizuo and knelt on the other side of the sister. His left hand grasped her right cheek as he looked down into her face. "There's a lot of blood, she didn't have time to heal herself." Simon said and picked her up bridal style. His gaze was serious as he looked down at Shizuo, "You know doctor, yes?" When Shizuo nodded Simon continued, "Good, Inesa needs medical attention."

"Inesa?" Shizuo looked up at Simon dumbfounded. He stood up and looked at the girl in Simon's arms. "Her name is Inesa?" Then realization hit him making his eyes grow big. "Wait, you know her?"

Simon nodded, "No time to explain, she needs doctor."

Celty, once she came back to the group of friends after chasing after the brother with no luck, texted Shinra to warn him of what is coming his way. She agreed to drive "Inesa" back on her back. Awkwardly, she placed Inesa in front of her and let her head lean back against Celty's shoulder. She revved up her bike and took off, her bike making the creepy nay noise as it disappeared around the corner.

Shizuo and Simon took off after her on foot. It would take her at least five minutes to make it back to her apartment, but Shizuo and Simon will take at least twenty minutes. They sprinted down the street; everyone turned and stared at them, wondering where the two are heading to in such a hurry. Others ran past them trying to see what the commotion was all about, but once they get to the crater they will realize they were too late.

Shizuo glanced over at Simon. "So how do - you know her?" He said in-between pants.

Simon continued to look ahead, his face distant as he thought about his past with Inesa. He didn't speak for another two blocks; Shizuo kept on glancing at Simon waiting for his response. "She's always traveling, I didn't think I would see her in Ikebukuro," Simon finally said. Shizuo waited for more but he didn't speak any further. Shizuo sighed and gave up for the time being, he'll get his information once everything is settled down.

Twenty minutes later they finally made it to the apartment Shinra and Celty shared. They both waited patiently in the elevator. Simon had his arms crossed as he watched the number of each floor pass and Shizuo had his head tilted toward the ground with his eyes closed, itching for a cigarette as he kept his hands in his pocket. But he wouldn't start smoking, not in Celty's home.

Once they reached the top floor Celty was already waiting near the elevator door. She brought up her PDA for both of them to see, _"She's hurt pretty bad. Shinra took her into the kitchen and is seeing if he can do anything for her. It's best if you two wait out here for now."_

Shizuo nodded, they needed their privacy.

But they didn't have to wait long; Shinra came out with one bloody hand and an interesting look on his face. Shizuo was the first to speak, "So, what's the deal?"

Shinra smile grew. "I never seen anything like it… Um," He looked over at Celty and said, "Besides you of course." Then he looked back at the rest of them. "I was looking at her stomach, and man is it torn up! Anyways, I was looking and I noticed she broke almost all her ribs and probably had internal bleeding but I couldn't know for sure until I looked inside. When I reached for my scalpel and looked back at her stomach I noticed that the coloration began to turn back to a normal skin tone. She's healing that fast!" And then she looked at Celty again, "Besides your healing abilities, they are extraordinary. But, of course, Celty's still far exceeds hers…"

Simon cut him off, something everyone is not use seeing. "Can we see her?" His voice serious as well as his expression.

Shinra nodded, "Yes, of course, do you know her by chance?" Shinra, he's always noisy. Simon only nodded his head. "Good, it would be nice for her to wake up to someone she knew." Simon nodded again and followed Shinra and Celty inside, Shizuo trailed after.

Like Shinra said, she was lying on her back on the table. Her eye was still closed and the blood was beginning to dry on her wraps. Her breathing seemed to be normal. Her clothes were almost torn to pieces. There was hardly anything left of her jacket, her pants were torn in random area's and underneath her jacket she had only a red sports bra on. Thankfully, to Shizuo at least, that there was enough of her jacket left where you can only see a little bit of her upper body. Like Shinra said, her lower stomach as well around her rib cage they could see was badly injured and black, but to their surprise they can also see the color changing back into a light cream skin color. Shizuo could have sworn he saw a rib cage pop back into its original form.

"It was all over the news," Shinra said as he walked over next to Simon and looked down at Inesa's unconscious form. "The fight I mean. They are already saying she's part of the dollars, funny right? Anything that ever happens in this town is always the dollars fault." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his noise. "I think she's in a healing stasis right now."

Shizuo finally walked over to the two and looked down at Inesa. "When do you think she's going to wake up?"

"Probably when she fully heals, which at the rate she's going it will probably be in about thirty minutes."

Shinra asked about what happened that he didn't see before the fight. Celty explained everything to him. She even explained how she healed Shizuo. Simon, on the other hand, stood in the corner looking out the window and staying quite. Something that isn't like him, this is the first time Shizuo saw him not speak longer than a minute.

They waited, and waited, and waited. After everything was said there was an akward silence. Shizuo sat back on the couch with his head laid lazily against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed and his knees was shaking ever so slight. He was craving a cigarette, but he can withstand the craving. He didn't want to leave just in case Inesa decided to wake up.

Inesa? Shizuo thought it was a strange name, one that doesn't really fit her; then Shizuo lightly shook his head. He doesn't even know who this girl was; he doesn't know what she looks like or what her personality was. All he knows, she's some crazy powerful person that is out to kill everyone in Ikebukuro.

_Then why did she heal me? _Shizuo thought. It was true, if she was a crazed person then why did she heal him?

Shinra walked over to Inesa and looked back down at her. "I wonder if she's even human? Maybe she's something like you Celty?" Then he titled his head up toward the ceiling and began to smile. "If she isn't human, I wonder what her insides look like. Maybe if she wakes up she'll let me dissect…" But before he can say anything more Inesa eyes shot open and looked up at Shinra, taking in his lab coat and then the scalpel that was placed near her table. She shot up off of her table and turned toward everyone in the room, her one eye wide and frightened looking. Shizuo shot up from where he was sitting and walked over to her.

"Wait, stop!" Simon warned Shizuo. "She's inching near the window."

When Simon spoke Inesa instantly looked over at him. "Seymon?" She asked, surprised to see him. Her voice taking everyone off guard; it was soft and sweet, with a little bit of a strain when she spoke, like she was still in pain.

"Yes, Inesa, it's me, now come." He said as he waved toward him. "Come away from the window, the doctor helped you. He doesn't mean no harm."

She glared over at Shinra, "I heard the word _dissect." _She spat out the last word.

Shinra laughed an embarrassed laugh. "Hey, I was just kidding, I swear!"

When she didn't look like she was going to move away from the window Celty walked over to Inesa showing her PDA. _"Please, don't mind the idiot. He says a lot of things he doesn't mean." _

Inesa stance began to relax as she looked at Celty, her eye showing recognition. "You're a Dullahan." It wasn't a question, more like stating the fact. Celty nodded her head. Inesa looked at everyone else in the room, the doctor, Simon, Celty, and then Shizuo where her eyes stayed. "Blondie is here, too."

"My name is Shizuo."

Inesa only nodded her head. "Yes, I know."

Then she suddenly fell to one knee and clutched her side. Simon lightly ran over to her and crouched next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Inesa, you okay?" He asked as he helped her up, grabbing her elbow as he did so.

Inesa nodded. "Funny," she said her voice still slightly strained. "That you still call me that."

"What else would you like me to call you, friend? Isn't that your name?" Simon said, his old cheerfully voice was back.

Inesa didn't say anything. When she was standing back up Simon walked her over to the couch and sat her down, he sat with her and kept his hand firmly on her elbow the whole time. Shizuo watched patiently, the cigarette craving now only in the back on his mind as he thought about what just happened. So, she's afraid of doctors and being dissected. Even now as he watched her, when she looked back up at Shinra as he walked over to her to ask her questions, she was still glaring at him, but she answered his questions.

Once Shinra asked his ridiculous questions, Celty finally asked her question that was itching at her. _"If you don't mind me asking, why was your brother trying to kill you?"_

Shizuo noticed Simon tense as he looked at Inesa. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I rather not talk about it; it's a long story." When she opened her eyes again, Shizuo noticed how tired her eye looked. He could see the bag underneath her eye.

"When's the last time you slept?" He blurted out.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Um… Two nights ago I believe."

Shizuo still felt strange hearing her talk, but he put that thought aside and continued to speak. "Why?"

She looked away from him. "It's really none of your business."

Shizuo's eye twitched but he kept his cool. "That's understandable. So, why are you back in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo decided to change the subject. If he wasn't going to get answers out of her, then he'll beat them out of Simon.

That's when he watched her look at nothing in front of her, her eye became half lidded in a lazy "eye expression", and didn't say anything. "So?" Shizuo asked again but with no success.

Simon looked at her and then back at Shizuo. "Looks like she's zoning you out; she does that a lot."

Shizuo closed his eyes and placed his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his noise, trying to keep calm. "So she answers the doctors' questions but when I ask two she zones me out like I'm annoying her?"

"Yep," Simon said a little too cheerfully, not realizing that Inesa was starting to piss off Shizuo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes! Chapter four is up and running. I changed Inesa's name like fifty times, I couldn't find the right one. If you like it tell me so, if you think of a better name that starts with In then also tell me. <strong>

**I was at my grandpa house for a week, this chapter was suppose to come out like a week ago, but he doesn't have any internet access, :(. **

**Please review, I'm a reviewing whore and the only way to resolve my lust is to have more reviews. More reviews= more chapters.**

**Reviews:**

**Anonymous – Thanks for the kind words! Yeah, I try to draw out the romance and make it as believable as possible.**

**Anon – Yeah, I saw that when I first read it, it was really clever! I'm glad this story is different from all the other ones, that really makes my day to read that. :)**

**UncommonIdiocy – Thanks for being there since chapter one! Hope to see your review for this chapter. :)**

**Sonic Gamer – I like your name. I hope this chapter is as great as the other three. :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Lazy

Death iN Turn

Chapter Five: Lazy

Inesa… She never thought she would go by the name again, but it seems that she will have to for the time being. She was hurt – bad. But her brother is even more hurt. When Celty asked about her brother again, about when he was going to attack Inesa, she explained to all of them that she focuses her powers more on the healing side while her brother is all for destruction.

"He will be out for about two months, maybe even more. He did, after all, use a lot of energy back there." Inesa had her eye closed as she spoke. Her right hand was still on her left side, the pain not receding in the least bit. She, unfortunately, doesn't have any more energy left. She used the rest of it defending off her brother. Once she opened her eyes to look at everyone in the room she stood up and slightly bowed. "I appreciated the hospitality, please; I don't want to be a burden anymore."

_Distractions, all of them will be a distraction. I can't be around them any longer. All of them will get hurt, and they've been so kind to me. I will not let another innocent die because of me, _Inesa thought.

Celty was the first to stand up and walk over to Inesa as she quickly typed on her PDA. _"Wait, where are you going to go?"_

Inesa walked away from the couch and turned back around to look at them. "I'll still be in town, of course, my brother has unfinished business here. Where he goes, I go."

Shinra then spoke up, "Where are you going to live? Do you have an apartment that we can visit?"

Inesa turned around and closed her eye. "I don't like to waste my money on an apartment."

"Wait, so, where have you been staying the last couple of nights?"

"The last couple of nights I've been looking for my brother."

"Okay then," Shinra paused as he scratched his head. "But what about tonight?"

Inesa shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno," She said nonchalantly. "I'll probably find some nice, cozy bench…"

But before she could say anything more, Celty was suddenly in front of her, Celty's PDA in front of her face. _"NO! You can stay with us!"_ Then she took her PDA back into her palms and typed her last message. _"And there's nothing you can say that will get you out of it."_

Inesa looked at her speechless. And then she said, "Why would you want me to stay? You don't even know me. You never know, I could be a stone cold killer while I'm sleep walking."

"_I'm a good judge of character."_

Inesa eye twitched uncontrollably. She took one step to the right side in an attempt to go around Celty, but Celty copied her movement, but opposite so she was standing in front of her once more. Inesa then took a step to the left, but Celty did the same, but to her right.

Inesa sighed, "So, there's nothing I can say that will change your mind?" When Celty crossed her arms she knew that was a no. Inesa's shoulders slumped in defeat and turned sharp on her heels and crossed her arm. "Fine, but for the record, food is my best friend. Don't be surprised if I eat you dry of cash in the next couple of days." Inesa threatened.

Simon laughed, "And she's telling you the truth. Inesa doesn't know when to quit."

Shinra scratched his head with an uneasy expression, but he was still slightly smiled nonetheless. "And when did I agree on this?" Simon laughed at Shinra's uneasiness.

Inesa sighed again and closed her eyes, her arms still crossed as she thought.

Okay, maybe she can stay here for at least two months. Her brother is in hiding right now. He wouldn't risk being out in the open with the injuries he had to endure. She heals much faster, in a matter of two weeks she'll be back in top shape. Around the time she has to leave she'll cut off her ties with this…

Inesa looked at the four of them, and then looked back at the wall as she thought some more.

With this weird group of friends; she had to admit to herself, it's been ten years since she let herself actually relaxed. This was the first time in a long time her brother and herself got in such a big fight that they had to take a break. She never knows, maybe this will do more good for herself than she thinks. She felt so detached from the world lately. Detached from human society; after all, she is half human; no matter how hard she tries she still had human emotions. Some she thinks are a burden she carries with her.

* * *

><p>Izaya watched it on the news of the events that occurred not too long ago. He was surprised to see that Shizuo and Celty was there as well. He was even more surprised to see them take the strange girl back to Shinra's and Celty's apartment.<p>

"This is so interesting," he said to no one in particular, the strange smile pleasuring his sadistic face. "And yet, still so fun; I wonder how this girl will play into my plans." He began to laugh a cynical laugh. "And I don't even know who she is! Oh, this is going to be interesting indeed."

Izaya hated being left in the dark. After all, he is an informant broker; he needed to know these things. All he knows about her is this wasn't the first time she was in Ikebukuro, same goes for her brother. They made quite a ruckus; destroying buildings, decimating sidewalks, and the death tolls skyrocketed as well. And then, just as quickly as they came, they left with no signs of a trail. Back then Izaya didn't have the resources to find out who she was. Now, he had all the resources he needed. But, to his surprised he still hasn't found anything on the girl. This indeed made him even more intrigued. He will find out who she is and what she is. It's in his nature, if he doesn't it will bug him for the rest of eternity.

Izaya pushed himself off his computer seat and walked over the window where he looked out at the starless night. The cynical smile still present on his lips, his eyes mimicking; his thoughts racing over the little information he knows of the girl and over the events that unfolded today. What he remembered from ten years ago, the two siblings should disappear for awhile leaving the city in piece for the time being. But he had a strange feeling after seeing Celty ride off with her. The strange feeling he was counting on in seeing her again.

His smile grew. "Maybe this will work out for the better." He laughed once more.

* * *

><p>Celty offered Inesa her old room, the room she use to sleep in before she started "spending the night" with Shinra. After Celty said that to Inesa she instantly typed on her PDA stating she wasn't referring that she was "sleeping, sleeping" with him. Inesa could feel the awkwardness with Celty so she changed the subject saying that it was kind of Shinra and her to let her stay for the time being. She still felt weird staying here, they don't know her, but Inesa felt this strange connection toward Celty. Almost like they understood each other; she won't ponder on it. For the time being, she had to heal herself.<p>

The next week Inesa stayed in her room. Only time she came out was to use the bathroom or to get something to eat. She was right; she ate everything that was considered food in their apartment. First the spicy food, then the sweets, then anything that was sour or tart. Shinra and Celty began to buy more spicy food because Inesa seemed to have a knack for it. Shinra once bought a whole jar of hot peppers, the hottest peppers in the market, and the next day they were gone. Shinra watched closely if he saw anything different with Inesa the times he saw her, but she didn't act like she needed to desperately go to the hospital. No sweating, no blistering in the skin he could see, and no gagging. Inesa thought it was quite funny to see him eyeballing her every time she came out of her temporary bedroom. She still disliked him in a way, but she didn't hate him – anymore.

Shizuo and Simon visited after a week. That was the first day Inesa came out to watch TV with Celty.

"Why are you watching this?" Inesa asked Celty suspiciously.

Celty sat there with her arms hugging herself and her feet twitching with nervousness. She brought out her PDA and began typing rapidly. "Because, they can attack any day; I need to know everything about them before that day comes!" Celty's hand was shaking when she held up her PDA.

"You know this is all fake, those things are just animated," Inesa said lazily. She heard someone knock on the door. Shinra came around the corner who was previously on the computer, and opened the door.

"Shinra!" Simon's voice bellowed. Inesa titled her head back and looked over at Simon. Behind him was Blondie, he was still wearing his blue-tinted glasses, his face was titled toward the ground and his eyes were closed. Inesa turned back toward the TV and ignored them when Shinra invited them in.

Simon was the first to walk over to her. "Inesa! It's nice to see you are alright!" He stood at her side when he spoke. She glanced up at him then back at the TV, her eye half lidded with pure laziness.

"Yeah, I'm at 100% now." Her voice also showing a hint of being lazy. "So, how's the Russian sushi holding up?"

Simon nodded his head, his smile growing. "Good, good. Now that they cleared up the mess we're getting even more customers than ever before."

"And I bet it's all because of you?" She teased.

"What are you guys watching?" Shizuo asked as he walked up behind the couch and looked at the TV.

Inesa didn't answer as she continued to watch the TV. Celty's arms were shaking uncontrollably, so she didn't even try to type on her PDA. Shizuo looked down at Inesa, she could see his reflection on the dark parts of the TV as he eyes squinted down and she could have sworn she saw a vein pop out on his forehead. She held in her laugh, he was so easy to anger.

"Well?" He asked one more time.

Still no answer; Shinra walked into the room and looked at the TV. "Oh, Celty, you're watching this again!" His voice was accusing. "How many times have I told you this is why you have nightmares?"

Inesa reached for the clicker on the table and turned off the TV. Celty turned her body toward Inesa, her smoke seemed to be growing. She typed on her PDA and said, _"Hey! It was just getting good! I need to see what they look like so I know what I should be looking for!" _ Celty reached out with her hand to snatch the controller out of Inesa's hand, but she stretched her arm out so Celty couldn't reach. Then, Celty snaked her shadows out to try once more.

Inesa quickly stood up and pointed her finger at her. "No using your powers, that isn't far."

Celty stood up and typed, _"Please, I need to see what they look like!"_

Inesa shook her head. "To bad, so sad; besides, Shinra's right, this stuff will give you nightmares, and based on how badly you were shaking, they already have."

Celty's shoulders slumped in defeat as they hung low in despair. Inesa could imagine her whimpering out an "okay" with the way she was slouched.

Inesa, finally, looked up at Shizuo and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, didn't know you were here."

This, Inesa could see ticked him off beyond control. It seems that Shizuo doesn't have morals like other men about beating other women, because he grabbed the couch Celty and Inesa was originally sitting on and had it over his head with no effort whatsoever. Inesa watched as he didn't strain in the least bit. This, she found to be extremely interesting. But, she won't allow him to know that. She turned her head away from him and looked lazily at nothing. "So scary."

Everyone was yelling at Shizuo to put the couch down, but after that little tiny, weeny sentence Inesa just said through him over the edge. He threw the couch at her with all his strength, but it stopped in mid-air, just floating there.

"Like I said," Inesa said, her voice still holding that sheer laziness that everyone was getting use to seeing her act as. "So scary, I just peed myself." She said sarcastically with a hint of boredom.

"I'll show you scary," he growled through gritted teeth and began to stomp towards her. Inesa let the couch fall gently to the ground as she watched Shizuo stomp towards her, anger boiling over his head. Simon and everyone else stood in front of him. Celty wrapped her shadows around his torso and legs to hold him back. "Let me go!" He roared.

"Hey friend, calm down, she's only messing with you," Simon said and looked over at Inesa. "Always playing around."

Inesa shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything. She couldn't help her human emotions from slipping out. She liked to have fun after all.

Once Shizuo calmed down and Inesa put the couch back in its rightful spot, (and of course sat back down and turned the TV back on to a decent channel acting like nothing happened), Shizuo walked out of the apartment and left mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"_You shouldn't tease him like that. He can do a lot of damage if he wanted to," _Celty typed, Inesa could imagine the concern in her voice.

"It's _part _of my nature, I can't help it. Like Shizuo can't help his random anger outbursts, I can't help but try and have fun once in awhile."

"_If you have the urge again, please do it outside."_

Inesa's eye became half-lidded again as she watched the TV with empty eyes, ignoring Celty next to her. When she didn't answer Celty waved her hand in front of her face only to receive no reaction. Celty slumped her shoulders forward. Inesa would occasionally do this to Celty or Shinra when she was done talking. Inesa heard them talking one night, Shinra speculated that it was a defense mechanism she had and did it involuntary. He was way wrong. Inesa did it because she was either bored, or simply just didn't want to talk about a subject anymore. This case, she was bored.

Later on that night, and everyone went to bed, Inesa woke with her stomach growling. She hunched over in her bed as she clutched her stomach in pain. She tiredly pulled her legs off the bed and made her way to the door dragging her feet on the way there. It was 12 o'clock in the morning when Inesa made it to the kitchen, she saw the timer blinking on the stove. She sighed and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she walked back from the kitchen she passed a glass room that had a laptop and a computer in it. The laptop was tempting her to come forth and mess with it. She looked over and Shinra's and Celty's room; once she was satisfied that they were not going to wake up she walked into the room and sat down at the laptop. There she saw a chat room with three people chatting about… her? They were talking about the video they saw on the news and yada, yada, yada.

Inesa put her bowl on the table and reached over to the laptop where she firmly put her fingertips against the keyboard. A screen popped up asking her to login or register. She clicked the register button and it asked her for an email, username and password.

Well, this was interesting. She began to type, she put an email down that… one of her old friends use to have that he doesn't use anymore. Now her username… Well, since they were talking about her and referring to her as the infamous name that she was labeled a while back. She decided to use the name iN.

On the screen it said, "iN has now entered the chatroom".

The screen had no more commotion as everyone probably sat at their computers to stun to type.

Taro: Wait, it couldn't be? Right?

Kanra: Well! Are you going to say something?

Saika: Um….

iN: Hello?

Okay, that was lame.

Kanra: Probably just another troll. Don't use that name unless you're actually him!

iN: Her.

Kanra: Whatever!

Kanra: Wait, iN is a girl?

Taro: It's nice to meet you iN.

Kanra: Okay, iN, if that's really you, why are you killing everyone in Ikebukuro?

iN: Wasn't me.

Kanra: See! Told you it's not really iN.

iN: How do you know that for sure?

Kanra: Because, everyone knows that iN is behind all the killings. It's been caught on tape!

iN: Or maybe it was an imposter. Weren't you guys just talking about how you saw two iN's like people fighting on the news?

Taro: She does have a point. There were two, maybe it was the other one; you know, the one that seemed to not care about the pedestrians around him.

Saika: So… I'm guessing you were the iN that was trying to protect everyone?

iN: I tried my best…

Taro: There were no casualties. The camera caught the huge debris flying through the air then stopping before it hit people. You did that?

iN: Yes, so you mean there were no casualties?

Taro: Yes, there weren't any casualties.

iN: You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear that, thank you Sato, it's very much appreciated.

Kanra: I still don't believe it's you. Anyone can use that name!

iN: Want to come and find out?

Kanra: YES! How about at Russian Sushi, ten o'clock sharp!

Taro: If you don't mind, I would like to see you as well.

Inesa hesitated at first before she typed again. What is she getting into, these are normal people. But, why would Celty or Shinra, whoever laptop this belongs to, be talking to these people? They must be friends in the real world, right? Why else would they be talking over the internet? So, they must be use to talking to monsters. Maybe they are monsters as well.

iN: it's a deal.

Great, she knew she was going to regret this.

Saika: Um, you guys go ahead, I'll just stay at home.

Taro: That's fine. We'll give you the details tomorrow night after out meeting.

Saika: Okay, well it's getting late so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Night.

Taro: Night

Kanra: Night.

Saika has left the chat room.

Kanra: Alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow iN! And if you are not there, I'll block your name from ever entering this chat room again!

Kanra has left the chat room.

Taro: I believe it's you.

iN: Why so?

Taro: I just have this feeling.

iN: And you're not afraid?

Taro: Well, you see I have actually seen you before, but you wouldn't talk to me, and I also had the same feeling then as I do now. I can't sense any anger in you.

iN: I will have to say Sato, you are pretty strange. But I'm grateful that you believe I'm not bad. You are the first. Everyone else who doesn't know me believes I'm a cold hard killer.

Taro: I know you're not, as in the other guy I saw on the news; I know he's a monster.

Monster…

Taro: Well, I need to get to bed too. See you tomorrow, iN.

Taro has left the chat room.

iN has left the chat room.

Inesa sat there pondering about their little conversation. These people are indeed interesting as well. She reached for her bowl of cereal and took a spoon full into her mouth after pulling down her bandages to reveal perfect lips. When she spoon entered her mouth she instantly spit it back out. Yuk, it got soggy. She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself another bowl of cereal and walked back into her temporary bedroom.

Tomorrow, she knew, was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Muwahahahahahaha… Okay, I hope you got more of a feel for Inesa's personality. I did put "humor" in the description part as well and now since I finally got past the darn prologue I can finally start getting into the fun stuff. :) Yes, the lazy eye half-lidded eye I keep on typing will be her normal personality… If that makes sense. **

**UncommonIdiocy – I'm really, really glad you're still sticking with me. It's really nice to see your review with every chapter I've posted so far. Now, don't think you **_**have **_**to start reviewing every chapter now, hehe, I know now you'll be reading it even if you don't review. :)**

**Evalyd Yamazaki – I'm glad that you like her name, I'll be sticking with it then; it's official! Hehe, thanks for the review!)**


	6. Chapter Six: Nonsense

Death iN Turn

Chapter Six: Nonsense

"Checkmate," Inesa said to Shinra after he asked her if she had any sixes.

Shinra scratched his head and then picked up a card from the pile in the middle of the table. "I hope you know its goldfish, not checkmate." Shinra lightly laughed. Celty was as well laughing, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly and her hand extended near her smoke cloud that would normally be where her lips should be located.

"Same thing," Inesa shrugged.

"Are you sure you know how to play this game?"

Inesa stayed quiet as she thought about it, her eye closed. "Not in the least bit."

Shinra sighed and Celty's shoulder shacked more as she laughed. Inesa looked over at the clock and stood up putting her cards on the table and heading towards the door. Shinra stood up as well and followed after her. "Where you going?"

"Somewhere." Inesa opened the door and walked out toward the elevator.

Shinra sighed knowing it was useless to try and get anything out of her. "Do you at least have a phone?"

Inesa hit the down button on the elevator door and watched the numbers as they slowly went up to their floor. "Now why would I need a phone?"Shinra sighed once more and walked back into his apartment. A second later he came back out with a phone in his right hand. He walked over to Inesa and offered the phone to her. She looked at it but didn't make an attempt to grab it. "I don't need a phone."

"Come on, it'll make Celty feel better if you take the phone. Look, it's already activated, I keep it as an emergency just in case something happened to our phones and we couldn't wait to get another phone activated under our numbers." Shinra moved his arm so the phone was directly in front of her face where he shook it around. "Please, please, please, please…"

"Okay! Alright!" Inesa grabbed the phone and slide it into her right pocket. "Will you shut up now and go back inside and make out with Celty's neck?"

Shinra's face turned red and a small creepy smile crept to his lips. He looked back at the door and began to giggle his strange embarrassed giggle, his face growing even redder. He slapped his hands to his cheeks as a dreamy expression glowed on his face. He started to ramble on and on about something Inesa didn't understand because he was speaking to fast. Inesa turned back towards the elevator and shook her head, this guy is crazy. By the time the elevator made it to their floor Shinra's face was as red as it can get, he even looked like he may turn purple. Inesa stepped into the elevator and clicked the bottom floor button. Shinra was still talking nonstop when the elevator door closed and Inesa wondered if he was going to pass out. She shrugged and once she made it to the bottom floor she walked out with her head hanging low and her hands shoved into the pockets of her new sweatshirt. Celty offered it to her, Shinra gave it to her for her "Birthday", or more specifically, the day they first met. The sweatshirt was red with the words printed in English in the back that said, "Hottest chick in Ikebukuro", with flames around the words themselves. It didn't matter to her what she wore, as long as it doesn't draw to much attention. She wasn't in the mood to run from a fight.

She finally made it to Russian Sushi, Seymon, or Simon she is now starting to call him, was in front of the restaurant handing out flyers. Inesa could laugh right now; it was more like he was scaring people away than inviting them.

"Inesa!' Simon said and walked up to her where he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's nice to see you, friend!"

"Do you always sound this excited?" Inesa teased. She patted his right hand with her right and showed that she was smiling with her eye, (If you know what that looks like). "Did anyone ask for me?"

Simon thought about it. "Not today, but after your incident I've been asked many of questions."

"Figures," She sighed. "If anyone asks for me tell them I'm inside, I'm pretty hungry and I have money today." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, (Of course, none of it was hers, Shinra always left his door wide open. She would eventually pay him back, she only borrows).

Simon laughed. "No, an old friend of mine eats for free!" Simon pushed her inside and sat her down in a corner away from public eye.

"Are you sure?" Inesa asked, a little disappointed that she stole… or she means "borrowed" the money for nothing.

"Yes, yes, you eat for free." He walked away as he continued to talk about how much of a good friend she was to him. Inesa rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket. It was five minutes till ten… Someone was walking toward her.

"I didn't think you would come," A slick voice said above her. Inesa looked up and saw a guy with black hair, and a coat that looked to be too hot for him to wear during this time of year. He looked down at her with sly eyes and she returned the look with a bore eye. He made his way across from her and sat down. He placed his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand as he looked at her with the same sly expression. "So, intriguing." His eyes darted to the left and his other arm rose above his head and waved someone over. Inesa waited not bothering to look over and see who he was waving to. In a couple of seconds a young boy wearing a school uniform walks up takes one good look at Inesa and bows. He looked to be shy.

"H-hello, my name is Mikado Ryuugamine ," His voice wavered only confirming his shyness.

The sly guy scouted over so Mikado can sit next to him. Mikado nodded and took his place and just stared at Inesa. She stared back, not blinking in the least bit. His face began to glow red from embarrassment.

"And my name is Izaya Orihara." Izaya fox smile made Inesa feel uncomfortable. Something she didn't like to feel. He looked at her like he was trying to dissect her with his eyes.

"Okay," She said and watched as the one name Mikado flinch from her voice, something she was getting use to seeing. "So, what's next?"

Izaya clapped his hands together. "What a beautiful voice, I wonder how beautiful your face was before you got that nasty scare. I bet nothing could compare to it."

Inesa already knew what game he was playing. She met someone like him before. "Are you some kind of information broker?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

His face only showed a hint of surprise before he regained his composure instantly and gave her the same fox face. "Not only a beautiful voice but also smart as well."

Simon came back with a plate full of Sushi, when he sat it down in front of Inesa he turned to the other two. "Ah, Izaya, it's nice to see you too, friend. Do you want the usual?" Simon smile seemed to grow even larger than before.

Izaya nodded but wouldn't break eye contact with Inesa. She began to grow bored. When Simon walked away Inesa sighed. "I'm getting bored." Her eye became half-lidded and she looked off past Izaya's shoulder. "I think I'm going to go."

Izaya frowned. "Already? But I have so many questions!" Even though he was still frowning Inesa could hear the playful childness behind his whining; does he think this is a game? Inesa could already see past his façade, he was trying to pump information out of her. Inesa smiled, even though they couldn't see her mouth Izaya noticed her eye lighten up with a certain prowess.

" So, Izaya, what is the true meaning of this meeting?" Inesa asked as she leaned against the back on the wall. "Let me guess, you want to know my dirty little secrets?"

Izaya laughed, the quiet one named Mikado just sat there and looked from both of them, his head whipping back and forth. He seemed shyer now than ever. When Inesa noticed him staring at her she looked over toward him, his face instantly turning red and looking down toward his legs. He was a strange boy. "Well, if you don't mind telling me then that will make my work a lot easier."

"Easier?"

"Yes, easier, but if you don't then I will have to do a lot of digging, more digging then you probably want me to. I might find out more than you want anyone else to know about your dirty little secrets." Izaya's voice didn't change in the least bit, even when he was threatening her.

Mikado looked at Izaya, mouth agape. Izaya noticed and shrugged his shoulders while lightly laughing. "Sorry, it bothers me when I don't know anything about a person, especially someone who's making such a commotion already."

Inesa closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Izaya looked back at Inesa not saying anything for at least thirty seconds; then he finally said, "Now why would you say that?"

"You threatening may scare other people but it won't work on me. You can do as much digging as you like but I can guarantee you that you won't find anything about me. And I won't spill anything in thinking that you won't do your own digging if I tell you everything that I can without making myself out as the bad guy." Inesa opened her eyes and gave Izaya her famous bored expression. "So, let's get on to other important matters."

Izaya smiled but didn't say anything, he seemed to be too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"More important matters?" Mikado finally said.

Inesa looked over toward him, her eye lightening up showing him that she was smiling. "Yes, it's nice of you to join the conversation. So, how is your day, well night I should probably say."

"Uh, okay I guess, like any other day really," he began to scratch his head out of nervousness and glanced down at her food and stopped everything he was doing, his mouth opening wide with surprise. "Hey, when did you eat all of your food, there was a whole plate full of sushi!"

Inesa looked down at her empty plate and then back up at Mikado and closed her eye. "Why you didn't see?" She sounded innocent, like she didn't do it on purpose. "When you and Izaya talked I ate it."

Mikado gave her a confused, unbelievable look. "Um, that was only for a second, how can you eat that in just one second?"

Inesa shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, just did."

Mikado head fell forward out of confusion as he lightly laughed and began to scratch his head once more, something she use to see humans do a lot. Inesa, as well lightly laughed as she watched Mikado, but when she glanced back over at Izaya he was staring at her, studying her. She glared at him, this Izaya guy was strange. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of a predator, and he was looking at her like she was the prey. Her instincts told her to show him who is dominate, to intimidate him or challenge him to a duel. But those days are long behind her, now she just rolled her eyes at him and continued her conversation with Mikado. She asked him about how the two met and when Mikado explained that they were talking to each other online long before they met in person, Inesa couldn't help but wonder if that was a coincidence or not. As they continued to socialize she kept a keen eye on Izaya who also joined in on the conversation. He acted like the earlier conversation didn't happen as he tried to act like her friend. She played along with him but she knew that for now on she couldn't trust a single thing he says or does.

Mikado looked down at his phone to check the time. "Wow, it's already eleven. I need to go back home, I have school tomorrow."

Mikado stood up and Inesa did the same. She looked down at Mikado and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mikado, maybe we can do this another time?"

Mikado smiled and nodded his head, throughout their conversation Inesa noticed how relaxed he became, he doesn't seem like the same kid she first saw around ten o'clock. "Yes, when I see you in town again I'll come by and say hi."

Inesa smiled and then looked over at Izaya who just now stood up. He walked over to them and placed both of his arms around the two. "Now wasn't this just so much fun!" He began to walk them both out of the restaurant. Simon said his goodbyes when they walked by and to also come back soon; Inesa waved him goodbye. When they were outside Izaya let them go and stood in front of the two. "Well, it looks like I have to take my leave as well."

Inesa nodded. "Yes, today was quite – interesting, in a way I guess." She said, looking over to the right noticing a blonde head coming their way. When Blondie came into view he looked over at them with a pissed off expression, his teeth gritting together; _What the hell?_ Inesa thought to herself.

"I'll see you lat…" But before Mikado could say another word, Inesa watched Blondie pick up what looked like a vending machine and flung it at them. She watched it in slow motion, the vending machine flying toward them, Mikado speaking ever slower, and Izaya not noticing the machine that was aimed at him. She could have stopped it, of course, but she really, really, really didn't feel like it. It hit Izaya in his side making him fly sideways away from the two. Mikado looked stunned; Inesa looked after him with her bored expression. She then looked over at Shizuo who began to scream izaya's name in complete and utter hatred.

"What did I tell you about coming back to Ikebukuro, Izaya!" Shizuo growled as he stalked over to where they were standing. Inesa looked back at Izaya who was just now getting up and rubbing his head with a pained expression.

"Shizu-chan, it's nice to see you, too." Izaya said, a smile creeping back to his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Shizu-chan?" Inesa asked with bemusement. When Shizuo was close enough Inesa turned toward Mikado and asked, "Are these two lovers or something?"

Mikado looked at her stunned, his face growing red as a thought crossed his mind. Shizuo, on the other hand, stopped in his tracks directly in front of them. His head slowly turned to look at Inesa, the hatred his was exhibiting toward Izaya was now directed toward her. Mikado took a step back, Inesa couldn't see Mikado's face but she could smell the fear radiating off of him. It was good of him to take a step back, she didn't know how messy this was going to get.

But she was bored, and she had to ask to see how he would react.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say!" Shizuo roared and butted heads with Inesa where he kept it there as he glared daggers at the woman.

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I was just asking my friend here if you two where lovers, you know, in a sexual relationship with one another? You do act like it, what did he do, dump you for someone else and now you go on a rampage every time you see him?" Inesa teased. Her excitement grew when Shizuo's eyes began to slide into slits, showing that his anger has gone beyond his limits.

That was when Simon decided to come into play. "Shizuo! What brings you here?" Simon asked, acting like he didn't know what was going on.

Shizuo ignored him. "You are going to regret saying those words!" Shizuo took a step back and positioned himself to punch Inesa. Inesa also let her foot drag back and when Shizuo swung his body forward Inesa put her right arm out and used her powers to stop the punch. But she underestimated Shizuo's strength, he began to rip through her powers and slammed his fist into her palm where she tightly clasped her hand around his. From the momentum of the hit she was pushed back until her back was against the wall of the restaurant itself. Thankfully, most of her powers she used absorbed the impact so there was no damage done.

Inesa looked where Izaya was last at and saw that he wasn't standing there any longer. "Your boyfriend is gone." Shizuo's eyes seemed to be glowing red after she spoke. He was about to say something but Inesa cut him off, "shizuo calm down, I was only kidding. No need to have a fit over it." She placed her other hand on his chest to push him away so she wasn't between him and a wall. She didn't like to be in tight places. Shizuo's glare didn't falter but he took a step back anyways when she lightly pushed against his chest. She let go of his fist and began to shake her hand.

She smiled up at him.

"I wasn't expecting that. Next time I need to use more energy to stop a punch like that."

Shizuo was no longer glaring at her put he still looked down at her with annoyance. "Why the hell are you with Izaya anyway?"

"Because he wanted to meet me, why, am I not allowed to?" Inesa looked down at her hand as she began to crack her knuckles, trying to get the feeling back.

"Don't let me catch you with him again, he's a flea and only uses people to his own advantage."

Inesa ignored him and looked over at Mikado who was looking at the two completely stunned with disbelief. She waved to him and said, "I'll see you around, Mikado."

Shizuo then slightly glared at her when she ignored what he just said. When she looked back up at him she smiled again and grabbed his arm. "Come on tough guy, let's get something to eat, your treat."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, his anger and annoyance vanishing completely. He shrugged his shoulders and let Inesa pull him to wherever she pleased. "Hey, why do I have to buy?"

"Because I said so."

"And why do I have to follow your word?"

"Because you are a man and I am a woman, it's by nature that the man buys."

* * *

><p><strong>(Muwahahahahaha, another chapter over! I hope this one wasn't too fast paced, and I also hope I kept everyone in character. I noticed in one of the episodes how Shizuo can be super mad and then calm and bored in just a second. YESSSSSSS, okay, onto the reviews! I can't believe I got FIVE! I am so happy! The reason why I like so many reviews is because it seems like more people read stories that have more reviews. I only use to get 20-30 people reading more stories, now I have roughly 100! I'm not counting the hits either, I only count the visitors! <strong>

**Chocoholics Unite – Thank you for the review, I hope this chapter was just as good as the others.**

**Evalyd Yamazaki – I hope the teasing I did in this chapter kept Shizuo in character. Yes, I did forget about Taro because I somehow changed his name to Sato in the conversation – but now it's fixed! Thanks for pointing that out because I would have never noticed it! **

**UncommonIdiocy – Don't worry, you will see more of her brother in upcoming chapters, and you will learn about their past. I already have it all planned out. Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous – Is this the same anonymous as before? I'm glad you love this story!**

**xXcrimsonangelXx – I'm glad you think this is awesome, I hope you review again!)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sexilicious

Death iN Turn

Chapter Seven: Sexilicious

Inesa stared at the clothes on her bed. Never again will she let Shinra pick up clothes for her when he goes out shopping for food. She specifically told him that she wanted plain sweatshirts, doesn't matter what color they were, and cargo pants, same rules applied. No, instead he decided to go a different route, he bought her a pair of tight yoga pants, three pair of blue jeans, a pair of red sweatpants that said hotthing on the butt, (probably the matching pair the sweatshirt she was force to wear a week ago when she met up with Mikado and Izaya). The shirts weren't any better; a white button up blouse, a low cut short sleeve shirt, actually, a couple of those in a lot of different colors, and a tank top.

In her unfortunate state, she had to choose one of each pair, since she just took a shower and her original clothes are finally in the shower, (And Celty and Shinra stressed the finally part). She was going to kill Shinra after this. She was going to tear him to pieces.

Inesa picked the tank top, which was purple, and the sweatpants. Tonight, she wasn't going out, not without a sweatshirt.

Once she was finally dressed Inesa walked over to the mirror and looked at her naked face. Not really looking, more like looking at her one heavily scared eye since that's the only thing she allows her eyes to stare at when her face wasn't wrapped up. If she does happen to glance at her face it only brings back memories of her…

Inesa shook her head and grabbed the white, long wraps on the dresser; at least Shinra did one thing right when he bought her new ones as well. She pinned her slightly longer, shoulder length hair up finding it difficult to pin due to thickness of her dark (almost black) brown hair. Why, she wondered, she was cursed with this thick hair, she probably will never know.

Once everything was in place, and she took one last look at her newly covered face, she finally walked out of the room… But, to her dismay, and she kicked herself for not smelling him before she walked out, Shizuo somehow arrived here undetected by her. And, of course, he was instantly staring at her across the room where he stood in the living room. Their eyes meet simultaneously, but soon his eyes wondered down to the clothes she was wearing.

Shinra, who was standing next to Shizuo, which Inesa just noticed he was standing there, began to speak, "Hey! You're wearing the clothes I gave you!" He was smiling at her not realizing how her temper was boiling over at his stupidity, (yes, for a doctor he was quite stupid).

She was about to walk over to him and punch him in the jaw until Shizuo lifted something up that he was holding for Inesa to see and offered it to her.

"A sweatshirt!" Inesa said with relief. She walked over to him and grabbed the sweatshirt out of his hand, her eye showing that she was happy.

"Yeah, you did just text me that Shinra was an idiot and didn't buy you any sweatshirts, not too long ago." He shrugged his shoulders and pushed up his sunglasses further up his noise. "And I was nearby; you forgot didn't you?"

Inesa smiled up at him, but didn't say anything because it was true. Shizuo sighed but didn't say anything more.

Two days ago Inesa stole Shizuo's phone out of his pocket while the two and Celty were "hanging out", or just talking about how their day went or whatever. Inesa just listened in and only replied to what they were saying but had nothing to add to their conversation. Inesa, in her boredom, stole Shizuo's cell phone and ran off with it. Juvenile, yes, but she becomes bored with stupidity and tends to do stupid things. Shizuo, of course, chased after her yelling cursed words and swearing to kill her if she doesn't bring his phone back. As she ran she began to type her phone number into his phone and called it. Shizuo didn't know this and thought she was making a long distance call, which in his case his phone plan didn't cover it, (And it didn't help that Inesa began to talk into it in a different language).

Now, she constantly texts him, sometimes he replies with a short yes or no, or just doesn't reply at all because the things she said are either stupid or irrelevant.

Shinra began to pout, "But you told me to grab some clothes for you and now you don't like them?"

Inesa put on the sweatshirt and after she got it over her head she glared at Shinra. "Why do you ask that?" She said sarcastically.

Shinra pouted some more and began to ramble on about nonsense like usual when he's upset or overly happy/excited. Inesa turned her attention back to Shizuo. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Shizuo shook his head, "No need to pay me back."

Inesa smiled. "Come on, I'm not going to make you buy me something without paying you back."

"Is that so? Then how come you're always making me buy you food?"

Inesa huffed and crossed her arms. "Because, it's what a gentleman does, something you obviously lack."

Shizuo glared. "I just bought you a sweatshirt out of the goodness of my heart and now you have the nerve to insult me?" He began to growl at the end. Inesa smiled up at him, she thought it to be cute when he gets slightly angry at her.

She grabbed his arm lightly and smiled up at him while she closed her eye as she spoke. "Come on Blondie, I want to pay you back. I actually have money this time."

What Inesa didn't see was Shizuo looking at her hand dumbfounded? He shook his head and sighed, "Whatever you want, I learned now that nothing can change your mind." Shizuo said in defeat.

"I know," She said and opened her eye. "Being a woman is great." She walked away and back into her bedroom. A second latter she came back out with a wad of cash.

Shizuo looked at her with surprise. "Where did you get that at?"

"I've been helping Celty out with her jobs, the more complicated ones, and she gives me half of what she makes that day," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "So, how much was it."

"800 yen."

Inesa grabbed about 1000 out of her bundle and handed it to Shizuo. He looked at it and shook his head. "Really?" He said annoyingly. Inesa smiled and hurriedly placed the 1000 yen into Shizuo's pocket. "Hey!"

Inesa ran back to her bedroom while saying. "Too late, it's already in your pocket!" Inesa could imagine his eye twitching with irritation, something she's getting use to seeing. She loved playing around with Shizuo, he was way too entertaining. When she placed her money back in her sock and then under her mattress she shivered at the thought; she was growing more human every day. But is it human emotion she's feeling, or just plain old mischief?

Then a familiar scent entered the house. Celty has finally arrived; she left early in the morning, when it was still dark, for a job. It's now ten o'clock in the morning and she's just now getting back? Inesa meet her out in the living room where she watched her slump down on the couch. Shinra sat down next to her and opened his mouth to say something but Celty put her finger to his lips telling him to shut it. Celty's shoulders slumped down and she seemed to sink further into the couch.

Shizuo sat on the other side of her and placed both of his hands behind his head. "That bad, huh?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Celty typed on her PDA, _"I really don't want to talk about it." _Celty grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. As soon as the TV turned on the face of a young man with dark brown hair, brownish grey eyes, and a smile that seemed forced and over used began talking into a microphone about his upcoming movie that was coming out tomorrow. Celty instantly perked up when she saw him. She scooted up till her butt was barely on her seat and her arms were held close to her body as she shacked ever so slightly from excitement. Shizuo looked away from the TV to his left at nothing in particular as soon as he saw the young man.

Inesa watched him as he did this, now this she found to be quite interesting.

She walked over to the couch until she was standing behind it and propped her arms up between Celty and Shizuo. She placed her head on her hands and watched as the young man continued to speak. Inesa knew he was only acting the part of a happy outgoing actor, she could see it in his eyes, and he's a lot mellower than what he's exhibiting.

"Who's that?" Inesa asked as she watched the screen. At the corner of her eye she saw Shizuo suddenly freeze, not even taking a breath of air.

Shinra was the first the answer, "That's Kasuka He…" But Celty interrupted him by shoving her PDA in his face telling him to shut his mouth. She wasn't acting all giddy anymore, no, she was definitely trying to hide something and she had the strange feeling it had something to do with Shizuo?

"Kasuka, huh?" She said nonchalantly. "He's seems…" Everyone began to tense up; Inesa tried her hardest not to smile. "Weird." Shizuo stood up quickly and took off his glasses, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Inesa continued, "Weird, but cute. I usually don't like humans but I can see myself going out on a couple of dates with him. He seems sexilicious." Sexilicious? Where did she hear that name before? Now it's going to bother her for the rest of the day.

Shizuo just stood there, his hands weren't shaking anymore and he seemed… Inesa couldn't put her hand on it. She actually hasn't seen Shizuo act like this before. Was he – thinking?

Celty stood up and showed me her PDA. _"It's Kasuka Heiwajima, Shizuo's younger brother." _Inesa froze, what she just said completely backfired on her. Saying the Shizuo's younger brother is cute is almost like saying Shizuo was cute himself. Inesa could fall over and die at this moment. Ugh! These human emotions are tormenting her! Embarrassed? When does she ever get embarrassed about anything? Shinra began to snicker probably realizing as he watched her very closely, of the mistake she just made.

Shizuo put his hands into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack with his right. "I'm going now." He made his way to the door and walked out.

"I'm actually kind of surprise," Shinra began. "That Shizuo didn't try just killing you now. Even if you are complimenting his brother, he doesn't like anyone talking about Kasuka in front of him."

Inesa sighed. "I'm going to my bedroom now." Inesa sighed once more and made her way to her bedroom. Now she was going to pretend pass out on the bed for the rest of the day; at least, until night comes around.

* * *

><p>Shizuo took the elevator down as he lit his cigarette. He took one long drag and blew the smoke out of his damaged lungs. Yes, he knew that smoking was "Bad" for him, but he really didn't give a damn. Inesa… She's a fucking idiot. He gritted his teeth together; he should have kicked her ass in there when she mentioned his brother. Damn it, now he can't stop thinking about her. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! But why didn't he kick her ass, he certainly had the urge to, and his anger was at its peak to do so. So, why? Why didn't he do it?<p>

Once Shizuo made his way out of the building he instantly turned to the right and made his way down the street. He didn't know where he was going; he had too much on his mind to really give a damn. That stupid fucking bitch, he was going to kill her next to he sees her. He shouldn't let her get to him this much. She's almost like Izaya, damn how he hates thinking about that flea, but it's true. He had no idea what she was thinking, one moment she'll be happy and – crazy, then she'll be quit and zoned out from the world; deep in thought about something.

This was when Shizuo decided that no matter what, he was going to figure out this girl.

Shizuo somehow made his way to Russia Sushi; at first he didn't realize it until he almost ran into Simon. He saw Simon's white uniform and stopped in mid-step when he was only mere inches from walking into him. Shizuo looked up slightly to the man he came to know as his friend, in a sort of strange and twisted way considering how many times they fought. But something was off today, Simon wasn't his happy chip self. Simon stood there with his eye staring down at the ground, deep in thought and seemed to be worried.

Shizuo gave him a confused face then spook making Simon snap back into reality, "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Simon looked down at his friend smiling, "Oh, nothing friend, everything is just great!" But Shizuo could see past his smile. There was something deeply wrong, but Simon obviously didn't want to talk about it. But Shizuo did note that he looked like he saw a ghost. Shizuo mentally shrugged, he wasn't going to pester Simon any further on the issue. "So, how's little Inesa?" Simon asked, eyeballing Shizuo.

"What?" Shizuo asked, a little annoyed at how Simon was looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how our friend is doing, you are always with her it seems."

Shizuo shrugged. "Well, Tom hasn't had me working lately and I've frankly been bored." Then Shizuo thought about it, not liking in the least bit how Simon said that, like he was insinuating something. "I've been with Celty a lot, too. Not just Inesa."

Simon nodded while he smiled big. "Oh yes, yes, of course. So, she doing good?"

Shizuo shrugged once more. "Annoying as always.

Simon laughed. "It seems she only acts that way with you, if you haven't noticed."

Shizuo looked ahead of him, ignoring the fact the Simon was still trying to _insinuate _at something. What? He didn't know. Shizuo began to walk away mumbling something underneath his breath; he didn't like to play games. Simon yelled after him but didn't follow, "Come back whenever you get hungry! And don't forget about Inesa!" Shizuo waved his hand over his head but didn't turn around to acknowledge what Simon said. To tell the truth, Shizuo really, really didn't give a rat's ass about the situation, even if he doesn't entirely understand it… or doesn't want to understand it.

Shizuo phone began to ring with a text. He stopped where he was walking and grabbed his phone out his pocket and opened it. It was a text from Inesa, which actually said iN, that's what Inesa put her phone number under in his contact list. _Blondie! Bored! Hungry! Celty has a job tonight. Afterwards, want to go eat at Russia Sushi?_

Shizuo replied, _Sure._

In a minute his phone rang again. _You pay!_

Shizuo didn't reply back but changed the subject completely. _We need to talk._

_Talk about what?_

Damn, Shizuo hated texting, he doesn't know how someone can do this all day. It takes Shizuo to text a small simple text in about five minutes; while another person texting the same message takes a couple of seconds. He looked down at his message he just texted, he was still a little pissed off about earlier, and the more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. The message he typed didn't make any sense, anyone can tell he was mad by all the missed placed letters and numbers all over the place. Shizuo sneered and erased the message and just typed, _you. _

_I'm a very boring person, how about we talk about you and all of your dirty little secrets. ;)_

Shizuo closed his phone. He was done texting, she wouldn't take him seriously. Damn that girl, if she keeps it up he's bound to "accidently" kill her. But he doesn't know if it would actually be an accident. Why couldn't she be like Celty? They both got along so well, they understood each other. But Inesa, she was a completely different story. At first, when he saw Inesa fight her brother, the torture she went through and then afterwards, how she looked scared/frightened and… determined, he felt like he _knew _her in a way. Now, she's seems like a completely different person. But sometimes he still sees that side of her once in awhile when she's deep in thought about whatever, possibly her brother?

Maybe she's faking it. It's a possibility, a stupid pathetic possibility. Why would she do that? Now he was even more pissed off.

Shizuo walked down the streets hunched over more than usual and a look that told everyone who came near him that he was out to kill. The people who saw him made sure they made their way around him, not coming anywhere near him. At least, until someone accidentally ran into him; a business man talking on his phone, not paying any attention to Shizuo whatsoever. He actually continued walking without even saying sorry.

Shizuo turned around and looked after the man who kept on walking, a loud annoyed growl escaping his lips making everyone around him look down at the ground and walk away completely in fear. Yes, everyone fears him, they better be. The business man on the phone turned around and looked at him, not realizing in the least bit that it was Shizuo.

"In running into me without saying sorry is telling me that you did it on purpose, almost like you're trying to prove something," Shizuo began, glaring at the man in front of him who was completely clueless. "It's almost like you wanted to run into me, just to piss me off," His voice rising into a yell. "And in doing so you just pissed off the wrong guy at the wrong time!" Shizuo walked over to a bench and picked it up with little effort, yelling as he did so. The Business man screamed in fear and turned around to try and run, but Shizuo swung the bench and hit the side of the man making him fly off to the side hitting a light pole and then falling to the ground in a twisted heap, (but still alive). Shizuo stood there in the last position after he hit him, arms extended, bench still in his hands as he breathed hard.

His phone began to ring again, he dropped the bench and reached into his pocket and put the phone into his ear. "What?"

It was Tom. "Who pissed you off?"

Shizuo sighed, the anger dissipating. "What is it?"

"We have another Job, meet me by Russia Sushi."

"Okay, I'll see you." Shizuo hung up the phone and turned around toward Russia Sushi. He had a feeling that today and tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Night descended over Ikebukuro while Shizuo was leaning against the wall of Russia Sushi; Celty and Inesa drove up on Celty's bike, Inesa sitting on the back comfortably. Inesa was the first to get off the bike; she was wearing the same sweatshirt Shizuo gave her earlier, but with tight jean pants on instead of the red ones. One thing Shizuo noted when he saw her with sweatpants and a tank top was that she was… curvy, curvier than most, especially near the hips that was even showing through the blue jeans, (Shizuo is still a guy after all).<p>

"Aren't you tired, Celty?" Inesa asked as she watched Celty kicked her stand down.

Celty brought her PDA out and began to type, _"A little, but I'll survive."_

Inesa didn't say anything more and looked over at Shizuo and brought her hand up in a small wave, "Yo."Shizuo nodded, but stayed quit. Inesa stared at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't and this made Inesa sigh. "Okay – so, what do you want to talk about?"Shizuo closed his eyes but still didn't say anything. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to say anything in front of Celty, he wanted to be alone with Inesa.

Almost on cue, Celty's phone began to buzz. She accepted the call and brought it to where her head would be. An all too familiar, sly voice began to speak and almost instantly Celty was done and hit the end button on her phone. She began to type and said, "Got to go, looks like there was a little trouble with one of Izaya's informants and he wants me to come along. Probably just to scare them into submission." When Inesa nodded and Shizuo just glared at the ground with anger Celty drove off into the night air, her bike making a naying noise as it drove away.

Inesa turned toward Shizuo, a serious tone was about her. "I can tell something is bothering you, more so than usual."

Shizuo glared at the girl he was having a hard time deciding if she was friend material. "I don't get you."

Inesa stared at him for a moment, assessing his words. "Nobody does, and I like to keep it that way."

"Then why do you stay with us, if you don't want anyone to get you, then why do you continue to live in Ikebukuro?"

This caught Inesa a little off guard. Her one eye grew wide for only a split second before she looked back toward the ground staying silent. Shizuo stayed quit as well as he waited for her to finally answer him. It was about five minutes before she decided to speak once again, "To tell you the truth blondie, I really don't know myself."

"Well, that's pretty pathetic."

"What's pathetic?"

"It's pathetic that you don't know, and I also think it's a lie."

Inesa glared at him. "And how do you know if I'm lying, you don't even know me."

Shizuo glared back. "Maybe if you give me more insight about…"

Inesa cut him off, taking a step toward him, her glare deepening. "Is this what it's about, you just want to know more about me, learn my very own dirty little secrets? What for? Why would you really care?"

"I don't, but if you're staying at Shinra's and Celty's place then I want a better idea of who you are so I won't consider you a threat," Shizuo growled, he was growing impatient.

Inesa took yet another step towards Shizuo, almost like she was challenging him. "Maybe I am a threat, maybe I'm a mass murderer and wants all of you dead?"

This, almost made Shizuo laugh. "If that's true, then why haven't you killed us yet?"

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right moment." Then Inesa smiled. "Since we're talking about dirty little secrets, why won't you tell me about yours? What's your dirty little secret, Blondie?"

Shizuo pushed himself off the wall and took his own step forward until Inesa was only mere inches away from him. He glared down at the girl who only went up to his chest. "This isn't about me."

"Isn't it?"

"Will you stop playing games, why are you always like this? Always acting like a child?" Shizuo voice rose until he was almost yelling.

"I like to have fun, pure fun, what's wrong with that?"

Shizuo grabbed her collar and brought her face close to his, his face showing complete hatred toward Inesa. "It's wrong when you're acting, faking, hiding from something, something I want to know. What are you hiding from?"

Inesa didn't say anything, her face – began to… soften? She looked at Shizuo with a new face, something he never seen on her face before, it was … sadness, and a look of betrayal, then, just like that, it was gone. He let her go and turned to the side, not looking at her any further. He didn't say anything more, the look she just gave him…

What is he doing? Obviously she was hiding something, something about her past, something that was hurting her, and all he was doing is trying to make her think it, to tell the story to him, and possibly making her relive it. It had to be something terrible, Shizuo known Inesa long enough to know that she wouldn't let her guard down that fast, even if he can only see her eye, he could still see the emotion she was going through. She can be a bad liar sometimes. This isn't right, the way he's acting toward her. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with him! This isn't like him, why does she do this to him?

"I've always been afraid of losing control," Shizuo began. He walked back over to where he was leaning against the wall, but this time he sat down on the ground with one leg propped up where he placed his arm and he began to speak about his own past. Something about the look she gave him triggered something inside of him, almost like he had to bore himself to her so she can do the same. A story for a story.

Inesa at first stared at him as he spoke, only watching and listening. Soon though, she too sat down close next to him and placed both hands behind her head and just – listened. This calmed Shizuo down some, it was nice to tell someone here and there what's been bugging him all these years. It's also nice to have someone listening, someone who wasn't afraid of him.

Someone who listens and may possibly understand what he went through.

* * *

><p><strong>(YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, done with chapter seven! This one took me FOREVER, I had such a hard time writing this one. Shizuo can be complicated and I tried my hardest to keep him in character, so I hope you guys think he's not OOC. If you think he is OOC, then I'll re-write this chapter.<strong>

**Evalyd Yamazaki – Thanks for fixing the typo, I like reviews like this one because it helps other readers have a better reading experience when there's less typos. I'm glad you liked this chapter, hoped you like this one too!**

**xXcrimsonangelXx – I'm glad you love this story, I hope to see another review from you again!**

**UncommonIdiocy – I'm glad you think that I'm keeping everyone in character. Durarara! has so many complicated characters, but that's why I love it!**

**SaiyanAkuma – I'm happy to see that you think so far this fanfic is better than expected, it's nice to see new reviewers! Hope to see you're review again, :).**

**Please review, the more reviews the more people want to read my story! Also, the chapter title doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter except that little part in the middle with Shizuo's brother, I just thought that would be a funny title.)**


End file.
